The Snow Queen's Frozen Heart 2
by Sarcastic Taurus
Summary: Everything seems perfect. Ingrid and Elsai are happily married, with a baby on the way. However, a dark cloud hangs over Arram and Ingrid must return to protect her people and defend her right to be queen.RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Prologue

25 Years Earlier:

King Alric of Arram one his youngest son, Prince Landon, were awoken late one night by two bloodcurdling screams. The two men ran into each other in the hall, in search of the source of the hellish sounds.

"Father! Did you hear...?" The young prince asked.

"Yes, my son." King Alric said seriously, " Surely, only someone in great pain or fear could have made those sounds. Be on your guard."

Prince Landon nodded, "Where is mother? Is she safe?"

"She went to check on you sister, about an hour ago. The poor lady awoke with a terrible nightmare. She wanted to make sure Sarah was alright. We best ensure that they know to remain together. Safety in numbers you know."

The King and Prince made their way to the little princess's room. Sarah wasn't the king's daughter, but she was treated and loved as if she was. Anyone who met the little nine year old instantly adored her rosy freckled cheeks, sweet smile, and blue green eyes. She was a strong contrast to her mother, Queen Alyssa, and the rest of the royal family, who all had dark chocolate hair, flawless skin and hazel eyes. King Alric didn't resent nor punish Queen Alyssa for her affair. They had married at a young age and by the will of their families.  
When the men reached Sarah's room, they were surprised to see the door cracked open and light streaming out into the hallway. The men cautiously opened the door and saw a terrible sight. Prince Aaron, the King's oldest son stood in the room. A bloody sword that had been on a crest on the wall was clutched in his hand. The queen and the little princess lay at his feet. Dead.  
"Good Lord..." Landon gasped in horror at his brother's actions.  
Aaron turned around to look at his brother and father. A shaky smile was spread across his face and his eyes were wide with adrenaline.  
"Look, Father,"he said pointing at the Queen and Princess with his blade, "I've killed the sources of your shame! You don't have to worry about your treacherous wife and her bastard any longer!"  
King Alric shook with rage and grief, "The only traitor here is you! I have never been ashamed of anyone in this family until now!"  
Landon knelt to the floor, cradling the bodies of his mother and half sister. Aaron looked at his father in anger.  
"I have done you a great service!" He shouted,"You should be thanking me!"  
"You're actions will only cause this kingdom and this family, of which you are no longer a part of, great misery! You, Aaron of Arram are a traitor and a murder! If you were not once my son, I would have you executed, but instead you will spend the rest of your sinful life imprisoned in Haus Des Teufels."King Alric declared.  
"You have no right!" Aaron snarled and started toward the king.  
Landon, sensing his brother's fury and bloodlust, quickly shot to his feet. He took the second sword from the crest and stood in between his father and brother. The swords clashed as the brothers dueled, neither willing to back down. Unfortunately for Landon, his brother was fueled by anger and a desire for revenge. Seeing his youngest son's defense weakening, King Alric took hold of the third and final sword from the crest. Aaron, distracted by his father, turned all of his attention to the king, leaving an opening in his defense against his little brother. With the hilt of his sword, Landon landed a blow to the back of Aaron's head, knocking him unconscious, but not before the traitor was able to stab the king's shoulder.  
The king would die within the week, but not before seeing Aaron imprisoned, and declaring Landon king of Arram. Landon was saddened by the loss of his parents and sister, and by his brother's betrayal, but He ruled Arram as his father had, and it wasn't long before the young king was married to a young duchess, who soon gave birth to a baby girl, with hair, white as snow, and eyes, as blue as ice.

A/N: Any and all comments are deeply appreciated! Remember! The more comments and favorites this story gets, the faster I will update it!


	2. New Beginnings

25 years later

I was bored out of my mind. It had been months since the announcement of my pregnancy and I was due to give birth with in the next few weeks. Because of this, Elsai had be doing nothing tat cold result in even the tiniest scratch. No ice skating. No skiing. Not even leaving the castle gates without accompaniment. I was getting a serious case of cabin fever but Elsai was too over protective to let me do anything active.

"Come on...Please?" I whined, "I'll be careful!"

"Ingrid,no. We've talked about this. In a few short weeks we'll be parents. Then you can skate to your heart's content. We're almost there." Elsai sighed. "I promise."

I groaned in annoyance. All I wanted to do was go to the frozen lake and skate for a little while. Kristoff and Sven would be there getting ice to sell anyway so I wouldn't be alone.

"Exactly." I muttered, "We'll be parents. I'll be a mother. I'll be taking care of the baby. It will be forever until i have free time to do _anything_."

"Ingrid, I mean it."Elsai said touching my cheek. "I don't want you or the baby getting hurt."

"I'll be on _ice_! Ice and snow are my life! If I fall, I'll make a snowbank to land in or something. Can't we talk about this?"

Elsai gave me a stern look and I knew he wasn't join to change his mind. We were equals when it came to decisions, politics, and stubbornness, but when it came to my safety, Elsai was as unmovable as the North Mountain. I pouted and left his study. I cold spend all day arguing about this and he would remain firm on the subject. Elsai had more important things to do than debate wit me all day. I walked to the big window that Anna, Olaf, and I had to escape ot of during Elsai's snow storm. I could see Kristoff and Sven down in the court yard getting ready to go. This was my chance! I opened the window and made a slide of ice straight down to the ground. I slid down it and landed next to Kristoff and Sven.

"Hi guys!" I chirped, "Mind if I tag along?"

Kristoff eyed me warily. "Does Elsai know about this?"

"Don't worry about it! I talked to him." I laughed." He promised me that I could skate to my heart's content."

Not a lie. Not true exactly...but definitely not a lie!

"Then what's with the slide?" Kristoff asked in a weird voice to speak for Sven.

I patted the reindeer's head," I've been so bored lately and I wanted a little fun. Besides...who actually _enjoys_ stairs?"

"I don't know about this...Maybe I should talk to Elsai about this first..."

"Go right ahead." I said getting in the sled," Hey! While you're at it, I'll go talk to Anna about how you're so boring, that you have to check in with Elsai like a teenage girl, babysitting for the first time, checking in with a worried parent. I'll see you when you get back!"

Kristoff's eyes widened with worry. So it was kinda blackmail... but at this point I was desperate. What no one but Kristoff and I knew, was tat he waws planning to use my baby as an excuse to propose to Anna, saying that he wanted what Elsai and I have, or something along those lines. The only reason I knew was because I'd seen the ring box last time I had tried to get out and had force him to tell me.

"Fine." he sighed and got in the sled beside me, "I'm gonna regret this..."

He snapped the reins and we were off.


	3. Accident on Ice

ingrid_ice_accid...  
I practically flew out of the sled when we reached the frozen lake. Grinning, I made blades on the bottoms of my boots and took off across the ice. For August, the ice seemed nice and thick. It was amazing to be out skating again after so long, even if my muscles were a little sore from lack of use. I glided across the ice for hours while carefully avoiding the places where Kristoff and Sven were working. For the most part, I just ignored them, which might have been a mistake...  
❄️❤️❄️  
The setting sun ice seem to glow like fire. The lake was covered in the marks from my skates, some deeper than others. I skated around, enjoying the cold coming up from the ice and the sun's warmth surrounding me. I hardly even noticed when Kristoff started yelling for me to get off the lake. I didn't notice until I heard a loud cracking sound. I looked around in a panic to see the ice cracking all around me. My skating, Kristoff working, and the August sun had been too much for the frozen lake. Sven and the sled were already on solid ground, and Kristoff was near the shore, shouting for me to hurry. The cracking ice would be nearly impossible to skate on, but that was the fastest way. I used my powers to make a smoother layer of ice over the cracks, making a path, but I knew it would't last very long. I skated as fast as I could toward Kristoff, but I wasn't fast enough.  
I was only a few yards away from safety when the ice cracked directly under me, despite the new layer, causeing me to fall. I hit my head on the hard surface, and slipped into the cold water unconscious.


	4. News from Arram

Ingrid's outfit: ingrid_ice_accid...

The Crest from the prologue: prologue_crest/...

I woke up in Elsai's and my bed. My head was killing me where I had hit it on the ice. I noticed that I'd been changed into a white night gown and the silver circlet had been removed, though my other jewelry, such as my engagement and wedding rings and the necklace and earrings Elsai had given me remained. I turned to the door as it swung open and Elsai walked in.

"Ingrid!" He exclaimed when he saw me, his eyes widening.

He rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a lecture from my loving husband.

"How could you just leave like that?!" he scolded me, "I told you not to go!...Good God, Ingrid! If Kristoff hadn't been there, you wold have drowned! He's got a cold now because he dove in to save you! You could have died! You all could have!"

Elsai shakily placed is and on my stomach.  
"How...How long have I been out?" I asked timidy.

"Two days."

I winced at his tone. I wasn't going to live this down anytime soon.

"Elsai...I...I'm sorry..."

"You should be." He said coldly, "Do you have any idea how worried Anna and I were wen you disappeared? How terrified I was when Kristoff brought you back half drowned and unconscious?"

"I didn't mean..."  
"I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but it did. I...I can't bare to lose you. Either of you. Just please...until the baby arrives, don't do anything like this again."

"Alright..." I sat up and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Come on..." Elsai sighed in defeat, "You must be starving."

He picked me and carried me all the way to the dining hall where Anna was already eating dinner and Olaf, to no surprise, was eating ice cream.

"Ingrid!" Anna shot up when she saw me and ran over to us, "Oh my God! Are you alright! You almost died! What were you thinking!? Oh! That's right! You weren't thinking! How could you scare us like that?!"  
"Anna, calm down." Elsai said and set me down in my usual place," I've already talked to her about this."

Anna muttered something under her breath and sat back down. We ate in an awkward silence after that. The only one oblivious to the tension was Olaf, who was happily eating his ice cream. When I almost couldn't take it anymore, one of my guards came in and stood beside me at attention.

"Your Majesty, there is urgent news from Arram," he said.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. I wasn't in the mood for this. I didn't want to hear about how miserable my people were or how the Arramian country side couldn't grow certain foods. It was always depressing. I was doing my best to please my people, but I could only do so much. Unlike Arendelle, Arram just wouldn't thaw.  
"What is it now?"

"It's about your Uncle Aaron, Your Majesty." the guard said.

"What about him?" I asked seriously.

"My Queen...he's escaped."

I felt my body go numb. Aaron...escaped... The thought of my ncle running around Arram, _free_ ...It truly terrified me.

"Ingrid?" Elsai asked concerned.

I didn't reply. I didn't move. I just sat there staring at the guard that had delivered he troubling news.

"Ingrid..." Anna poked my cheek," Hellooo?"  
"Who is Aaron?" Elsai asked and put his hand on my shoulder making me jump..

I told a shaky breath."Aaron is my father's older brother...but he's a traitor and a murderer so the crown was given to my father... He killed my grandmother and aunt so he was imprisoned in Haus Des Teufels. 'The Devil's House'. It's a prison in Arram that's been inescapable for the last 200 years."

Elsai and Anna looked at me wide eyed. Even Olaf had stopped eating.

"I'm sure he just need's a hug!" Olaf giggled.

"I wish it was that simple, Olaf." I sighed." But if Aaron really has escaped, he'll be out for blood. It's no secret he blamed my Father for what happened. Those who were loyal to my father may be in danger. Elsai...I know I promised to stay out of trouble...but I have to go. My people need me. "  
"Then I'm going with you!" Elsai said and stood up.

"Elsai, no. This is between me and my uncle. There's no telling what he would do if he found out about you." I protested.

"I won't let you go alone, Ingrid!"

"I'll be fine. I have the guards and i can always make more if I need to."

"I wanna go too!" Anna stood, "You're the only onle of us that's actually been to Arram before!"

"Anna,stay out of this!" Elsai and I shouted at her.

"I'm going alone!" I stood, clumsily, grabbing the guard's arm to stay up, "Take me to my room, then get a ship ready."

The guard nodded and escorted me oout of the dining hall.

❄️❤️❄️

(Ingrid's outfit: ingrids_back_to_... )

I walked along the deck of the ship, looking at the moon over the water. We'd have to leave late at night so no one could stop us. I felt bad for not letting Elsai know I'd left, especially after the ice incident, but he would have only stop me. I twisted my wedding ring on my finger, wondering what he would do when he woke up and found me gone. He definitely wouldn't be happy. If luck was on my side, I would be able to handle this quickly and quietly and be back in Arendelle in time for Christmas.

As I passed by a big crate, I heard whispering followed by a sneeze. My eyes narrowed. I would not tolerate stowaways nor sailors ignoring their jobs. I formed a crowbar of ice in my hand and pried the top of the crate open. Inside were Sven and Kristoff.

"Kristoff?! What the Hell are you two doing here?!" I demanded.

"Uh...um...Crate inspection...?"

"Yeah, right!" I growled in anger, "Where are the others?"

Kristoff didn't say anything but I noticed his eyes flicker to some barrels momentarily. I stormed over to the barrels and opened them to find Anna, Olaf, and Elsai. I helped them out of their hiding places.

"I told you to stay in Arendelle." I groaned.

I didn't have time to take care of them and find Aaron.

"And I told you that i'm not letting you go alone." Elsai said, taking my hands in his, "I won't risk something happening to you without me being there to help you."

I sighed. We were over halfway to Arram by now. I didn't have time to take them back to Arendelle.

"Fine. But you stay with me, or with guards at all times. Ok?"

They nodded their heads in agreement. What they didn't seem to realize was that Arram was not Arendelle. It was a harsh, critical place. I knew, that the difference would shock them an possibly change their opinion of me. It was one thing to hear about Arram from me, but it was another to experience being there.


	5. Arriving in Arram

It had been nearly two days since I'd found Elsai, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. Now, I could sense that we were getting closer to Arram. Much like when I first came to Arendelle, I was standing on the bow of the ship, though this time my eyes were glued to the horizon. I felt my magic in the air as it got colder. Gray snow clouds filled the sky and the water was a blue gray color.

I heard footsteps behind me and felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Knowing it was Elsai, I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder. No one else dared to hold me like that.

"We're almost there..." I sighed, turning around to hug him.

"Ingrid, is there something you're not telling us about Arram?" He asked and looked into my eyes.

"I just don't want any of you to get hurt. Arram is nothing like Arendelle. Many of the people don't like me very much..."

"And I don't want you to feel like you have to do everything alone. We're your family. We'll always be here for you."

"By the way," I said, arching an eyebrow,"How did you know that I would try to sneak off?"

Elsai's eyes shined with amusement, "I've been your husband for months. I know you well enough to know that you can be stubborn enough to take matters into your own hands if there's any opposition."

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and I leaned into his touch, humming with content. He kissed me lightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When we pulled apart, Elsai's eyes left mine and focused on something behind me. Confused, I turned around to see the port of Arram.

"I'll...go get the others..." Elsai said and went below deck.

I used my powers to make a silvery gown and white cloak over my shoulders. Even though I would have rather remained in pants and a shirt, I was a queen and was expected to dress like one when I was out among my people. (Link: /ingrid_returned_to_arram/set?id=182280336 )

❄️❤️❄️

At the docks, there was a carriage with my family's crest waiting for us. One of my guards was driving and two more were going to follow on horseback. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Elsai and I got into the carriage and Sven would be walking between the guards.

We passed through the Arramian country side. Everyone but me was enjoying the view. We soon came to the village that was at the base of the mountain where the castle was. I sank lower into my seat as villagers began to notice the carriage.

"Get away from the windows." I muttered and looked down.

"What?" Kristoff asked, and turned to me.

Then things started to hit the carriage and the shouts of angry people were heard. Stones, snowballs, slicks, icicles, anything they could throw. I'd specifically told the driver to avoid as many villages and cities as possible. This one, however was necessary to pass through to get to the castle. I shattering sound was heard as a rock broke the window, and hit Olaf, making his carrot nose fall out.

This village, being closest to the castle had the most casualties due to the blizzard I'd created when I was 7, so naturally, they hated me most. A few of the old servants who'd served my parents, and me, before the blizzard lived here so not everyone hated me, but most did.

I could feel everyone looking at me as we left the village and started up the mountain but i just kept my eyes on my lap. I didn't want to talk about what they'd just witnessed. I gazed slightly out the window and saw my home getting closer like I always did when I came back. Anna looked out the window and her jaw dropped at the sight of the castle.

"Woah..." she whispered in awe.

The guys moved over to our side of the carriage to see while Olaf was looking around for his nose. Their jaws also dropped at the sight. I knew I should be proud of my home. But for me, It only brought sad memories.


	6. Elsai's Concern

We got out of the carriage in the castle court yard. Elsai, Anna, Kristoff, even Sven were looking around in aww. The only reason Olaf wasn't was because he had finally found his carrot. The castle was made of stone but my ice had long since covered everything brick, making it appear blue. I snapped my fingers and a pain of guards were at my side at an instant.

"Will you gentlemen please take Sven to the stables? And get him some carrots." I gestured to the reindeer.

"Yes, Your Majesty. " they answered in unison and bowed to me, leading Sven away.

Kristoff looked like he wanted to say something but I ushered them inside before he could. It was getting dark and it would soon be even colder. I knew Elsai and I would be fine...but Kristoff and Anna wouldn't be if they were outside. I lead them up a grand stair well that branched off to the left and right. On the wall where the staircase split was the crest that was directly linked to my family's dark past. The sword that my uncle had wielded was gone.

I growled so in annoyance. The crest and swords were always to be kept together, unless in times of war. Who ever had removed Aaron's sword was a traitor to the country. I would not allow Arram to fall into a state of panic because of my murderous uncle.

"Do NOT... . Blade..." I snapped at Kristoff who was only a few inches from touching my father's sword.

I led them up the left staircase where most of the bedrooms were located. We stopped in front of a standard bedroom. It had a queen sized bed, a large dresser with a mirror, a fireplace, two chairs, a table, and an attached bathroom.

"Kristoff, Anna, this will be your room. I hope it is to your liking." I open the door for them leading inside, "If you need anything, pull the cord by the bed and a maid will be at your side in a moment."

Anna, naturally, ran right in and started looking around. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her childishness.

"Um...Ingrid...I'm not sure that's the best idea..." Elsai told me worriedly.

"Don't worry, My Love. Guards patrol this hallway several times an hour. If anything inappropriate happens we'll be alerted. " I assured him, before glaring at Kristoff, " _Immediately._ "

Kristoff gulped and nodded before following Anna into the room. I closed the door and took Elsai's hand, leading him in the direction of my room. I noticed that he kept looking back in the direction we came. So, being the generous wife I was, I decided to take his mind off of it.

"Stop worrying. The walls in their room are thin. Though I like my privacy, so the walls in _our_ room are soundproof." I said, giving him a sly glance.

Elsai blushed and he looked down, "It's not that..."

"Then what is it?" I asked concerned.

"Since you got the news about your uncle, you've been...different. I'm worried about you. We all are." He stopped walking and took both my hands in his,"Please tell me what's bothering you."

I sighed. He was right. Even I had noticed my change.

"Follow me."


	7. Ingrid's Fear

I lead Elsai down a series of hallways, finally coming to one that had portraits of Arram's reigning monarchs. On one side of the hall were portraits of the past kings. On the other side, were the past queens, each directly across from her husband. We past generations of monarchs, Elsai looking at the pictures as we made our way to the end of the hall. My family had ruled Arram for hundreds of years, so naturally the hallway had hundreds of years worth of ancestors. Not one of them had white hair. Not one...Finally we made it to my Grandmother's portrait ( queen_alyssa_ing...)

"My grandmother, Queen Alyssa, was killed by Aaron. Her first born...It wasn't an accident like it was with me... He killed his own _mother_ , Elsai. He was _proud_ of it." I sighed.

I moved to the next portrait, my mother ( queen_miranda_in...)

"My mother, Queen Miranda, was never afraid of Aaron...she pitied him more than anything. That was because King Landon, my father knew that there was no chance of him escaping. No one has _ever_ escaped Haus Des Teufels..."

"What does that mean anyway?" Elsai asked, looking up at the portrait of my mother.

"The Devil's House. It's a prison that was dug into a mountain when Arram was founded. It holds only the worst criminals and is _supposed_ to be inescapable. So if my crazy Uncle can break out...any of them can..."

Finally, we came to my portrait. ( the picture) It was different than the others. Where all the other Queens' portraits were conservative and proper, mine showed my power and passion for winter. Mine. The only portrait that didn't have my consort across from it. Since Elsai wasn't _technically_ the king of Arram, he didn't have one.

"After his imprisonment, Aaron came to loath my father. He thought it was his fault. That he'd stolen the throne from him...that's why Aaron escaping terrifies me...My father is dead. The only things standing in Aaron's way of taking the throne, are me and our baby... If my uncle could kill his own mother...some he'd known all his life, he could easily kill our child. A defenseless little baby who is between him and power..." I could feel my body shaking as I told Elsai my fears.

"Ingrid..." Elsai said tilting my face to look at him, "I promise...we won't let your uncle take Arram from you. Our baby will grow up perfectly safe and happy."

"Honestly...I should probably be locked up in Haus Des Teufels too..." I bit my lip looking down in shame, "I'm no better than he is...if any thing, I'm worse. He only killed one of his parents and a half sister. I killed both and a man who only wanted what was best for Arram..."

"Don't talk like that. Like you said, he was proud of it. You aren't. It was an accident and you regret it. You're nothing like him. You're an amazing queen, a perfect wife and you'll be a wonderful mother." Elsai hugged me tightly, resting his chin on my head.

"Elsai..." I just stood there and let my husband hold me. What would I ever do without him?

When we broke our embrace, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, then looked at me and smirked. I looked at his mischievous face in confusion.

"After the baby is born, we'll have to put those soundproof walls to good use."

My eyes widen and my cheeks turned pink at his words.


	8. Finding Kristoff

I woke up to an annoying pounding at my door. The walls were sound proof. The door...not so much...I could tell it had disturbed Elsai too because he groaned tiredly and rolled over, pulling the blankets higher. Unfortunatly I knew we had to get up. Neither Anna, nor Kristoff knew where our room was and there was no telling where Olaf had wandered off too. It had to either be a guard or maid, both who would know never to wake me up without a damn good reason. I sighed and got up walking over to the door. Tucking a loose, white, lock of hair back into place, I opened it to see a guard and Anna.  
"Anna...It's too early for this..." I deadpanned.  
"Please, Ingrid...It's Kristoff...He went down to see Sven this morning and hasn't come back..." She told me worriedly.  
"He probably just lost track of the time." I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. "You know how much that man loves his reindeer."  
"It was four hours ago..." Anna looked like she was on the brink of tears. Damn my soft spot for that girl...  
"What time is it?" I asked the guard.  
"9:00, Your Majesty."  
I groaned and thought, 'What kind of sane person gets up at 5 o'clock to see a reindeer...?' Naturally, I didn't let Anna know what I was thinking.  
"Let me wake up Elsai and get dressed. We'll meet you in the courtyard."  
Anna nodded and the guard escorted her away from my room. I sighed and closed the door. Kristoff was sick. The last thing he needed to do would be wandering around an ice covered palace in an ice covered country and 5:00 in the damn morning. I padded over to Elsai's side of the bed and smiled down at my sleeping husband.  
His hair was messed up and he was practically squeezing the feathers out of a pillow. There were three things I'd learned about Elsai in bed since I'd married him. Number one was that he was an amazing lover, hence the pregnancy. Number two was that he was a cuddler. He'd been trying to avoid hurting me or the baby in his sleep since my 5th month of pregnancy, so I often woke up to him hugging a pillow. I couldn't wait to have this baby so I could take the pillow's place again. Finally, the third thing I'd learned, was that, much like Anna, Elsai was NOT a morning person. I found out that in the years before he became king, when Anna was trying to coax him out of his room, more than half the time, he hadn't even been awake!  
I sat down beside him and pressed a gentle kiss against his temple. He sighed in content, but didn't get up. Glaring at my husband's stubborness, but not giving up, I kissed the side of his throat, right under his jaw. He moaned a little this time but still did not open his eyes. Trying to wake Elsai was like trying to wake a hibernating bear. It was going to happen on his own time or not at all. I was about to get up and just go meet Anna myself when I felt a particularly strong kick from the baby. I gasped in surprise and Elsai shot up with a worried look on his face. Typical!  
"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes shifting from mine to my swollen stomach and back again.  
"I'm fine. It was just a kick."  
"O...Oh..." he let out a sigh of relief and started laying back down.  
"Nope!" I grabbed his elbow and pulled him out of bed. "Anna needs us downstairs. Kristoff's missing."  
"Can't the guards find him?" Elsai sighed.  
"If they could, we wouldn't be up, now would we? They're made of ice and snow, Elsai. They don't exactly have brains, they just follow orders."  
After a little persuasion and about fifteen minutes of getting ready while trying to keep Elsai from going back t bed and taking me with him, we were headed downstairs to the courtyard. (Ingrid's outfit: ingrid_visiting_... ) I was wearing a simple long sleeved white maternity gown and a cloak of ice. I'd decided against wearing any jewelry because I was planing to visit Haus Des Teufels after helping Anna, and the last thing I needed to worry about was getting something stolen. Naturally, I didn't tell my over protective husband that his 8 1/2 months pregnant wife, who was carrying her first born, was going to visit a prison that held a country's most dangerous criminals, to search for clues about her missing, crazy, blood thirsty uncle. That wouldn't have gone well.  
When we got to the courtyard, Anna was wringing her hands and passing nervously. Not a good look for the normally cheerful princess. Elsai looked like he was about to head back upstairs and go back to sleep. He probably would have if I hadn't had an iron tight grip on his hand. I dragged him over to Anna and placed my free hand on her shoulder, making her jump.  
"Ingrid..." she whined and hugged me tightly.  
"Okay...Calm down," I told her, hugging her back with my free hand, " We'll find him"  
I lead them over to the stables where a thick layer of ice covered the door, preventing it from being opened.  
"Well there's your answer. Reindeer Boy did something stupid and triggered the security system." I shrugged.  
" 'Reindeer boy' ?!"  
"Security system?"  
The siblings asked at the same time. I moved my hand over the door, making the ice melt. Anna ran into stables and shrieked in horror. Kristoff was at the far end of the stable, frozen in a block of ice, only a few steps away from a huge iron door. In the room beyond the door, was my one living pet, hence the security system. Any living person that wasn't me, who got too close triggered the system. Kristoff wasn't frozen like Anna had been, though. He was alive, just immobilized.  
Sven was in a stall, shifting nervously and Anna was just standing there in silent terror. I left Elsai next to Anna and walked toward Kristoff. He wasn't exactly tired anymore and was watching me in curiosity.  
"Is he dead?" he asked.  
"No, just frozen. Mind you, if we had waited for a day or two he might have died, but from hypothermia or something like that after he was thawed out."  
I trailed a finger lazily over the ice block, cracking it as it melted and setting Kristoff free. The blond fell to the ground cold, slightly damp, and trying to catch his breath. Anna started toward us, but I shot Elsai a warning look before she could move three steps.  
"Anna..."He said catching her wrist, "I don't think that's a good idea."  
I knelt next to Krisoff, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Anna would be looking for a new lover.  
"Never...EVER...Go near North again... Next time, I won't help you. "I growled.  
Standing up, I pulled him to his feet and brought him over to Anna who instantly began trying to warm him up. I snapped my fingers and a maid rushed in to the stables and curtsied before me.  
"Take Kristoff to the kitchen and make him some hot chocolate. Anna can go with you. Get them warm." I ordered, and she nodded, "And for the love of God, will someone PLEASE find Olaf?!"


	9. Haus Des Teufels

arram_ice_maid/s...

It was about mid day and I was in a carriage, traveling through the countryside, sitting across from a very upset Elsai. He was so angry, he wouldn't even look at me. He was just sitting there in silence, glaring out the window.  
FLASH BACK  
"There is no way in Heaven or Earth I'm letting you go to that prison, Ingrid!" Elsai yelled at me.  
Like I'd told Elsai earlier, the staff was made of ice and snow. No brain. One of them had been stupid enough to tell him about my plan to visit Haus Des Teufels. He wasn't happy. Since I'd gotten pregnant, I'd obtained a really bad habit of getting into trouble. Because of this, my loving husband was even more protective than usual and as my pregnancy progressed, he was only getting worse.  
"And there's no way in Hell I can just sit back and let Aaron run around, free! I'm going and you can't stop me!"  
We'd argued so much that Anna, Kristoff, and even the finally found Olaf had gotten tired of us and went off to explore the castle. We eventually agreed that I could go, and Elsai would be going with me. Unfortunately, I was not allowed to leave his sight after this until the baby was born. This put us both in an irritable mood and would make for a very long, awkward trip.  
END OF FLASH BACK  
I wanted to say something to ease the tension but I was mad too. I didn't like how much Elsai was worrying about me. I'd spend nearly 14 years in isolation. Mastering my gift. I wasn't going to die if I got a paper cut or something. I loved Elsai with all of my heart, but he didn't seem to realize that I didn't do well when I was caged. Or he realized it, but thought it was for my own good. He of all people should understand that. I was as much of a queen as he was a king. I had a duty to protect my people, not just stay inside as the royal baby maker.  
It took a while, but eventually I calmed down enough to try to smooth things over, "Elsai...?"  
He glanced at me momentarily before glaring out the window again. That hurt. I bit my lip and tried to stand to switch seats so I could be next to him. The carriage hit a bump and it sent me falling into his lap. Our eyes locked and I was reminded of our first dance, the night we met. Before the reveal, before the drama, before the storm. He sighed and gently helped me into the seat next to him, but still didn't say a word.  
"Elsai...Please...I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you..." I could fell my pregnancy making me over emotional.  
"Ingrid, you know that I..." He paused, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
He placed his palm against my cheek and I realized I was crying, my tears freezing as they rolled down my cheek and onto the back of his hand. Damn hormones...  
"I hate it when we fight..." I hiccuped and, to my own dismay, broke down, burying my face in my hands.  
I felt Elsai pull me closer to him and wrap his arms around me. He softly rocked us back and forth, trying to calm me down.  
"I do too." He sighed, " I just worry about you and I don't like it when you go off without telling me."  
"This seems to be a reccuring topic lately..."  
"I know. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."  
I felt my tears stop but I didn't move from my place. I just curled my legs up on the seat and leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as I fell asleep. A heart that I knew only beat for me.  
-LE TIME SKIP (courtesy of North)-  
I woke up to Elsai shaking me. Looking around, I realized we had arrived at the prison. I stretched and winced when my back popped. Sleeping in a carriage, especially when pregnant, isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. Naturally, I had guards, both ice and human, stationed everywhere in the prison. It was one of the things that made it inescapable...until now, anyway... (A/N: Think Azkaban.) Elsai took my hand firmly in his as we approached the prison gates. I could tell he didn't like this, and I didn't blame him. I wouldn't have been there myself unless I absolutely had to.  
The gates opened for us and we slowly made our way into the Devil's House. It was a filthy place. Dirt coated everything and it reeked with the smell of dried blood, sweat, and musk. It was a cold, dark place, the only light coming from the iron torches that lined the walls. Prisoners were lucky if they had straw in their cell to sleep on.  
I'd taken a torch from the wall when we got to the lowest level of the prison, miles into the mountain, much too far to dig a way out. There were only three rooms on this level. Aaron's cell, a guard post, and a hall way that connected the two. The only way up was a stairwell at the guard post. My Uncle's escape truely was an amazing, yet terrible accomplishment.  
By the time we were in the hallway outside Aaron's cell, at least 10 armed guards were accompanying us. The light from the torch made eerie shadows flicker on the walls as I passed it to Elsai. Moving away from him and toward the door, I reached down the front of my dress and pulled out a ring with 3 iron keys on it from between my breasts. Elsai and some of the human guards looked at me with a combination of confusion, amusement,, and lust. Not bad considering how far along in my pregnancy I was.  
"What?" I asked, carefully selecting the correct key, "I don't have a purse with me and I had to keep them somewhere."  
I carefully slipped the key into the lock and turned it. A click echoed in the silent hallway making me flinch. I was hoping to find out how he'd escaped, so I could prevent other prisoners from escaping in the same way. What actually happened was so much worse.


	10. Realizing Mistakes

I couldn't believe it. Anna had sacrificed herself for us. Kristoff had only been a few yards away, but she chose to save us instead of herself. Elsai looked up at his now frozen sister.  
"Anna!" he shouted and scrambled to his feet to stand beside her,"Oh Anna, ...please...no."  
He gently touched her face. I stood up numbly. I couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a clung to Anna, tears rolling down his face. I didn't like seeing him upset and I didn't like seeing Anna Frozen. This was all Hans's fault! I promised myself then that the next time I saw that rat, and I had no doubt that I would hurt him so badly he would feel it for a long time after without using my powers. I wanted him to suffer through the pain, not die from it, and I was so angry, if I used my powers he wouldn't see another day. Maybe I could break his smolder (Tangled reference, anyone?).  
"Anna?" Olaf said, waddling up to me.  
Well, at least Olaf found his body. A very wet reindeer came to stand beside Kristoff, who looked completely heartbroken. He really did love her... If only she'd seen it sooner...Olaf started whimpering and hugged my leg, making me look down at him in surprise. I gently rested my hand on his head. I didn't have much experience comforting people, or in this case, snowmen, but it seemed to be working even if it was only a little. I suddenly heard the hissing sound of steam. I looked closer at where Elsai's tears were hitting Anna. They were thawing her! Little by little, the ice melted away, freeing Anna.  
"Anna!" Elsai breathed in relief when he saw she was ok and hugged her tightly,"You sacrificed your self for us?"  
"I love you." Anna smiled when Elsai let go of her.  
Olaf gasped and lifted up his head, creeping me out alittle."An act of tute love will thaw a frozen heart!"  
"Love will thaw..."Elsai said to himself,"Love! Of course!"  
"Elsai?" I asked curiously taking a step closer to them,"Where are you going with this?"  
"Love!" he said again, smiling brightly.  
I suddenly felt a sharp tug on my wrist and the next thing I knew, I was in Elsai's arms with his lips on mine. I was stunned for a moment, processing what was happening, then kissed him back. It was incredible. For the first time since I was seven, I felt warm. I supposed the 'love will thaw' thing applied to me too. I felt heat return to my body, starting with my heart and spreading until even the air around me seemed to be warming up, which it was. I ended the kiss just in time to see a huge snowflake disappear high above us. Lucky for us, we where on the ship I'd come to Arendelle on, when the ice melted.  
I looked up at Elsai to see him looking at me, and blushing."Ingrid...I've been wanting to say this for a while now..."  
"Yes?...Elsai?" I asked smiling.  
"I love you, Ingrid." he said, making everyone but me look at him, surprised.  
"I love you too, Elsai." I confessed, blushing.  
Elsai laughed with joy and hugged me tightly.  
"I knew you could do it," Anna smirked.  
Olaf sighed happily, " Hands down this is the best day of my life...And quite possibly the last"  
"Oh. Olaf," I said,"Hang on little guy"  
I used my magic to fix him and made a small snow cloud float above his head too keep him cool.  
"My own personal flurry!" Olaf gasped happily.  
I smiled at the goofy little snowman. Then I heard a groaning and looked to see Hans getting up near the side of the ship. Elsai and Kristoff started toward him but I held them back. I walked toward him expressionless.  
"Ingrid?" He asked" But...How? You were chained up and Anna's heart was frozen."  
"The only frozen heart around here, is yours." I said and turned my back to him.  
I suddenly spun around and punched him in the face, knocking him overboard. Smolder: Broken. I turned back to the group to see them all staring at me in the reindeer.  
"What?" i shrugged," He had it coming."  
Elsai just rolled his eyes, smiled, and pulled Anna into another hug, which she happily returned. I couldn't help but notice the look that she and Kristoff shared. So she loved him too. I was happy she finally found a decent guy. She deserved one after all that had happened.

❄️❤️❄️

Elsai took my hand and led me out int the court yard where many people were waiting. The people here in Arendelle were much more open minded and accepting than teh people of Arram and it was a refreshing change. Pierre was taking Hans back to the Southern Isles to face the judgment of his brothers and some of my guards were escorting the duke and his goons back to Wesleton. Anna had gotten Kristoff a new sled because apparently, his had been destroyed, and Elsai had named him the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer. It hadn't been a real thing before that, but it seemed to make Anna happy. Elsai had wanted to prove to Arendelle that our powers could be used for beauty, which was why everyone was in the court yard.  
"Are you ready?" Elsai asked the crowd.  
They cheered and Elsai used his powers to decorate the court yard with ice, makining it snow, and, much to my delight, even made ice cover the ground so te people could skate.  
Anna slipped over to us clumsily, "I like the open gates." she smiled.  
"We are never closing them again." Elsai promised.  
I discreetly moved my hand, making blades on the bottoms of our shoes.  
"Oh Ingrid," Anna sighed," They're beautiful, but i don't skate."  
She didn't get to saw anything else because Olaf pulled her away, teaching her to skate. Elsai held ot his hand to me smiling. I took his hand and we began skating around the court yard.  
"I love you, My Snow Queen." Elsai smiled and kissed me gently.  
I hummed in delight,"I love you too."  
He kissed me again and we continued to skate around the courtyard. For the first time since my parents died, I felt loved. For the first time since I was seven, I felt warm. Finally, someone had melted my frozen heart, and I loved him too much to let him go.


	11. Imprisoned

ingrid_prisoner/...  
I jolted awake. Every night I'd had a dream of when I was captured. It had been almost a week since the events at Haus Des Teufels. Looking back, I realized how foolish I'd been. I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that it was hot. Too hot to even use my powers. I was in a dungeon of sorts. Revenge for my uncle's own imprisonment, no doubt.  
I misses Elsai, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf...Even Sven. I just wanted to go home. Unfortunately, Aaron wasn't going to let me go anytime soon. Every day, a man would drag me out of my cell and up into an office where my uncle would be waiting with an official document that would relinquish Arram over to him. He just needed me to sign it and give it my seal. My signature could be forged, but my seal could not.  
Instead of wax, I used my powers. The special ice that the birds I'd once given Anna had been made of. All I had to do was place my hand on the document and use my powers to make my seal and Aaron would send Elsai, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and my soon to be born baby back to Arendale. I would be sent to Haus Des Teufels as a "Prisoner of war". Naturally, i couldn't sign nor seal it. Even if a lot of people didn't like me, I had a duty to them and the rest of Arram. The majority of the people wouldn't want a traitor as king.  
Every day, when I refused, I'd be taken back to my cell and beaten by the man who'd dragged me out. My arms and legs were cut up and bruised, my nose had been broken at least once, my lip was busted, and I was tired from not getting enough sleep due to the pain. After I was beaten, I'd be given stale bread and a small bowl of water. Enough to drink OR clean my wounds, but never both. I think Aaron knew that I would always chose to drink, not only for myself, but for my baby too. I'd rather be in pain than risk my baby's life.  
I hurt, but I would die before giving Arram to Aaron. I was prepared to die for my country. It wasn't me I was worried about though. Sooner or later, my baby would be born and if I didn't agree to Aaron's terms by then, I knew he would use them against me.  
I curled up in a corned furthest away from the bars of my cell. I knew that soon I'd be taken to Aaron. Sure enough, soon the man came and dragged me out of my cell. He'd always seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place him.  
I was taken to the office where, as always, Aaron was seated at a big desk with the document in front of him. The man took me over to the desk and made me sit in a chair before my Uncle. I glared at him in pure hatred. In my opinion, Grandfather had been to lenient. Imprisonment was too good for him.  
"Now, Now, Ingrid. Don't give me that look." He scolded me in a mocking manner, "It's not very lady like. What would Miranda say?"  
"She'd say, 'Ingrid, if Aaron had a heart, no one could blame you for freezing it.'" I growled.  
"I do so enjoy these little chats of ours. We really should talk more often."  
"No thank you. I'm a little busy trying to keep an entire country safe from my crazy ass Uncle." I said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
His eyes flashed dangerously, "Ingrid, we both know how much easier this could be. So stop being a spoiled little brat and sign the damn parchment!"  
I was about to retort when i heard the door open behind me. I didn't turn around to see who it was. I didn't have to. When I heard his voice, I knew who it was and I was filled with rage.  
"Did she do it? Did that foul little witch agree to release Arram from her spells?"  
"Not yet, but I assure you, she will." Aaron leaned back in his chair lazily, "All it takes is finding the right words and a little...persuasion."  
My hands tightened into fists and I gritted my teeth, "Well, if it isn't the Duke of Weasel town."  
"Weselton!" the little man shouted.  
"Whatever."I rolled my eyes.  
Now I remembered who my tormentor was. He was one of the goons that was in Arendale during Elsai's little winter.  
"Now, Ingrid," Aaron signed, "Will you please just make this easy for once?"  
"No."  
"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He snapped his fingers and the guard dragged me out of the office.  
I was thrown back into my cell and the guard left, likely to find something to hurt me with. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this treatment. The baby was due any day now and I'd have to decide between my child and country. My cell was opened and I tensed, preparing for the worst. To my surprise, a gentle hand touched my shoulder. I turned my head to see someone I never thought I'd see again. Ginger hair, fair skin, lightly freckled cheeks...And awful sideburns.


	12. Old rivals and New alliances

"You!" I exclaimed in anger.  
Before me was the son of a bitch who'd broken my sister-in-law's heart and tried to kill us! Hans... He knelt beside me in my cell, looking at me with a strange emotion in his eyes.  
"I should have known you'd be involved in this too!" I growled at him, "Let me guess, Aaron got tired of my refusal and sent you to beat me into submission. Well let me tell you this, you damned bastard, it's not going to work! I'll..."  
"Ingrid..." he cut me off.  
"What?!" I snapped.  
"Please let me explain. I'm here to help you."  
I laughed bitterly, "Yeah right! Tell me another one!"  
"I'm serious...and I'm sorry. For everything. Aaron offered me a chance to see you lose everything. Your kingdom, your family, your dignity, and possibly your sanity...He got me out of my community service. It was too good to pass up."  
"You know you're not really helping your case." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.  
"I know. The thing is, he didn't tell me you were pregnant. If I had known, I never would have agreed to help him."  
"What does that have to do with anything? You tried to take over Arendale. I'm carrying the next in line. You should be jumping for joy!"  
"I'm not heartless..."  
"Could have fooled me."  
"My mother died giving birth. It was too early so the baby didn't make it either. I was eleven."  
I looked at him in silence for a moment, "I'm sorry...I didn't know that."  
"Look, the point is, I would never knowingly hurt an expectant mother or her baby, so I'm going to do my best to get you out of here."  
"Alright..."I said skeptically, "But if you betray us again, I'll make you beg me to freeze your heart. That would be merciful compared to what I will do to you."  
He nodded. "Understandable."  
"So what are our assets and weaknesses?"  
"Well we're in the Southern Isles..."  
"No wonder it's so damn hot." I muttered.  
"I can get someone to send word to King Elsai about where you are and lead him to you when he gets here. I'd go get him myself, but Aaron and the Duke would notice my absence and you'll need all the help you can get."  
"By the way, what is his role in ll of this?"  
"Same as mine was, I suppose. To see you suffer in exchange for assistance. I heard he's also getting a pretty good trading deal out of this. I supplied a head quarters. He's supplying men.  
"Stupid little weasel..."  
"Aaron is also getting impatient. He was talking to us about it the other day. Says that the guard isn't hurting you badly enough and he's tempted to do it himself."  
"And he'd have hatred and greed to back him up..."I knew that if Aaron decided to go through with his threats, I wouldn't last much longer.  
"Exactly."  
"What should I do in the mean time?"  
"Stay alive. They think I'm beating you now, so you should be off the hook for today, but I can't guarantee being able to come back tomorrow."  
"Whatever you can do will help. "I sighed.  
He nodded. "I'll send the guard in with your food and water. Pretend to be in pain."  
He stood and begain walking out of the cell.  
"Oh! And Hans...?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
He was silent for a second or two, "Y...You're welcome, Ingrid."  
With that he left. I laid down on the floor and held my wrist close to my body as if it was hurting me., occasionally letting out a soft whimper. Just like he'd told me, soon a guard came in, gave me my daily supply, and left my cell, looking pleased at my pain.  
I wasn't sure If I could trust Hans. After what he'd done to Anna...After what he'd tried to do...It was hard. But my gut was telling me that he was genuine...or maybe that's just what happens when you eat nothing but stale bread for days. Either way, he was my only ally in this place and my best chance of getting out of here.  
These were my thoughts as I munched on my pathetic excuse for a meal and drank my water. If I really was in the Southern Isles, it would take about two days until Elsai got Hans's letter. Two more until he got here. If I could just hang on for four more days...I would be okay.


	13. Aaron Loses His Temper

A/N: Just a warning, this chapter is more violent than others. If you are UNCOMFORTABLE WITH VIOLENCE, do NOT read. In the A/N at the bottom of the page, I WILL GIVE A SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED.

Just like Hans had predicted, my beatings got worse. My food and water supply was reduced every day. Aaron was becoming more urgent and more impatient.  
"SIGN IT, INGRID!" he demanded.  
I was in his office once again and hopefully, for the last time. It was the fourth day since Hans had sent for Elsai. If he didn't show up today or early tomorrow, I'd be forced to assume that he wasn't coming. If Hans had decided against sending the letter, if the ship had been lost at sea, if it was too risky to try to save me...I didn't knowo what I would do.  
WARNING: VIOLENCE BEGINS HERE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.  
I just turned my head away from the desk top, like a child who was refusing to eat their vegetables. Aaron let out a yell of frustration and came around the desk, picking me up by my shoulders and shaking me roughly.  
"I AM TIRED OF YOUR INSOLENCE! SIGN THE DAMNED PAPER!"  
"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." I said calmly. (Disney's Mulan quote)  
Aaron snarled and threw me to the floor in anger. I heard the Duke's satisfied chuckle and glared up at him. Aaron had recently taken to inviting them to see him "deal with" my stubbornness and then to go down to see me beaten. Probably part of the "seeing me suffer" deal he'd made with them. Since our talk, Han's hadn't visited me in my cell, but he came to the office to remind me of his promise to help. The Duke, however, enjoyed seeing me in pain and often came down to my cell. The damned sadist...  
Aaron stalked over to me and partially lifted my body from the ground by my hair, making me wince. He struck me across the face making the taste of blood fill my mouth. He picked me up the rest of the way by my throat . I could barely breath and I knew that my pale neck would be an ugly shade of purple later.  
"Sign. It."He whispered. Honestly, it scared me more than his yelling.  
I closed my eyes and remained silent. He threw me again and I hit the wall. I moaned in pain and curled to protect my stomach. Unfortunately, I was so far along in my pregnancy and I'd eaten so poorly, my thin arms couldn't do much to shield it.  
Aaron threw kick at my side and it hit with painful accuracy, "You little bitch... Why couldn't you make this easier on all of us? The people don't want a witch as a queen, and I don't want a demon spawn as a niece..." He growled.  
"Aaron!" Hans finally intervened, "I think that's enough."  
Aaron glared at him, but dragged me to my feet, "I swear it, Ingrid...Either you sign that paper by tomorrow...or I will cut that baby out of you, and make you watch as I feed it to the dogs."  
He dropped me and I fell back to the floor with a thud. He stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. The Duke walked over to me and smirked.  
"Don't worry, Your Majesty, if Aaron does kill that little product of Lucifer, you'll see it again. In Hell." He then too left, satisfaction radiation off of him.  
END OF VIOLENCE. YOU MAY NOW RESUME READING.  
I felt tears drip down my cheeks and grow cold as they left my face. They didn't freeze solid like normal here; instead they became a watery slush...like melting snow. Hans moved over to me and tried to help me up, but I doubled over in pain. Something was terribly wrong... I clutched onto his shirt and mae him bend over so I could whisper in his ear.  
"Hans...promise me...Promise me that you won't let Aaron hurt my baby..."  
"I wish that I could. I really do." he sighed.  
"...Bring me over to the desk."  
"You can't possibly be thinking about signing over Arram to him..."  
"I'm not." I said as he took me over and helped me sit down."Even if i can't guarantee the safety of my child...I will insure the protection of my people. Get me some blank parchment."  
When Hans brought it over, I began writing quickly.  
I, Queen Ingrid of Arram, being of sound mind and injured body due to the brutality of my uncle, Aaron of Arram, here by decree, that in the event of my death, the throne of Arram, be passed to my loving husband, King Elsai of Arendale. I name his sister, Princess Anna of Arendale second in line, and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, third, as payment for his kindness, generosity, and mercy to me during this dark time, provided that he will only step in if King Elsai or Princess Anna give to him their approval.

Queen Ingrid of Arram

I signed my name and pressed my palm against the bottom of the parchment, using most of my energy to make my seal despite the heat.  
"I...Ingrid..."Hans stuttered astonished.  
"I know it's not next in line, but I figured it's better than 13th." I folded my will and handed it to him."Take this. Don't let anyone but Elsai, Anna, or Kristoff see it...Just in case...

A/N Don't worry, I'm not about to kill off our heroine. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SKIPPED THE VIOLENT PART: Aaron lost his temper and brutally beat Ingrid himself. He's last blow was a sharp kick to her stomach which she could not protect because she was so thin from lack of good food.


	14. The Rescue

A/N: Since I have yet to experience birth, and therefore can't do an amazing job describing it, I won't go into detail.

I had conjured two maids to help me and five guards to keep the boys out. It was easier now that we were far from the scorching heat of the Southern Isles. Elsai was worried sick and had nearly frozen the captin's cabin. Hans had a look of fear and remembrance, no doubt thinking about his mother. I don't remember much about giving birth. Only the cold touch of the maids, a lot of screaming, and a lot of pain. Thanks to the ship's doctor, I'd been given some medicine to dull my senses, but that was all of the help he was able to give me. As a doctor on a ship full of men, he had no experience with birth.  
I remembered a lot of crying. My tears were freezing again, much to my relief. I was crying so much that the ice had begun to build up and frost lightly coated my cheeks. I remembered Elsai trying to get in and yelling at my guards in frustration when they wouldn't let him. I'd been changed since I went into labor and was wearing a simple white shift. /ingrid_birth_outfit/set?id=182082303 I'd lost all track of time because the pain seemed to go on forever. Compared to this, everything I'd gone through as a prisoner seemed like a mosquito bite. Annoying, but not severe. This was Hell.  
I remembered passing out when it was over from exhaustion. I remembered Elsai being by my side with a crestfallen look that I'd never seen on him before. Not even when he'd thought Anna and I had been killed.  
"Elsai..."  
"Ingrid..."He lifted one of my hands in his and kissed my palm, yet the pained look remained, "I'm so sorry...We lost one..."  
"One?"  
"It was twins..." He tried to smile for my sake, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
I choked back a sob of pain. I'd lost one of my babies...Before I even knew them. My tears flowed and froze, running together and forming streaks of ice on my face as my body shook in sorrow. Elsai climbed into bed with me and rocked me gently back and forth, but I was inconsolable.  
"What was the gender?" I managed to get out between sobs.  
"A boy. He was born first but died right after."  
"A...And the other?"  
"A girl. She's okay. You should see her, Ingrid. She's so tiny."  
I nodded and Elsai carefully got up, leaving to go get her. I imagined they would have grown up closer even than Elsai and Anna were now. He would have looked out for his little sister no matter what and she would always have known she could look up to him. But that would never be...  
I thought back to my last beating. Aaron...this was all his fault! He was the one who stole my son from me! A hateful rage took over my heart and mind. I would make him pay for everything he'd done. I wouldn't show him any mercy. I was still seething when Elsai came back, a little pink bundle in his arms.  
He brought her over to m and sat down, placing her gently in my arms. He'd been right. She was tiny. She'd been cleaned, clothed , and swaddled and now she was in my arms. My baby girl. Seeing her there made all thoughts of Aaron disappear from my mind. She had temporarily distracted me from her brother's death.  
I breathed in awe, "Hi baby..." I smiled weakly, "Oh...Elsai... She's beautiful..."  
And she was. Her skin was still pink, but I could tell she was going to be very pale. She had soft wisps of silvery hair on her head and long lashes, that undoubtedly would frame beautiful eyes. I couldn't wait to see them,, though they'd likely be blue. She was the imbodiment of our love and I already loved her endlessly. Elsai, I could tell, was already wrapped around her little finger. Our little she had driven Aaron from my mind, grief and a desire for revenge where already branded on my heart.  
"So what should we name her?" Elsai asked, looking down at our little girl.  
"Hmm..." I hummed in thought. "I like..."


	15. a name for the princess

"Amora..." I decided, cradling her carefully.  
A name that meant love was perfect for our little girl. It had been love that thawed my heart, Arendale and her Aunt Anna. She was the product of our love and would now possess a great deal of it.  
"Beautiful little Amora." Elsai beamed at me.  
"Princess of Arendale and Arram." I cooed, "Our little snowflake."  
Elsai brushed a finger against her soft cheek gently. I was so happy, yet I still felt the pain of our loss."Elsai, I want her brother to have a name too..."  
"Of course." He nodded sadly.  
A knocking came from the door. Elsai got up and went to answer it, flinching when he opened it. His entire body went ridged and he was causing a layer of ice to form on the door handle.  
"Who is it?" I asked since I couldn't see past him.  
Elsai tensely stepped to the side allowing Hans into the room. All joy of our daughter's birth and sorrow of our son's death had been replaced with a sour look on his face, "Hans..." He muttered.  
"I came to let you know that we've spotted Arram on the horizon and to see the baby," he said," And, um...Of course to check on you, Ingrid."  
Elsai crossed his arms and glared at the ginger, but didn't say anything. Hans walked over to my bedside, despite Elsai's hostility and peered down at my baby.  
"She's so little."  
"Most newborns are," I smiled proudly, "She'll get bigger over the next few months."  
"May I?" Hans asked reaching for her to pick her up, before a snow ball hit him in the back of the head.  
"No."Elsai growled."And it would serve you well to remember that Ingrid is the Queen of two kingdoms, a wife, and a mother. You're just the thirteenth prince in your own country. She out ranks you, so show some respect when you talk to her."  
"I think that how I treat her is up to Ingrid. Not you." Han straightened up and brushed the snow out of his hair.  
"Well, as her husband, the father of her child, and a king, I don't like how informal you're being."  
Hans took on a blank expression and began walking to the door. "I'll go tell the crew to prepare to dock. I'll see you later, Ingrid, Amora...Your _Majesty."_ he smirked lightly and left, closing the door behind him.  
"Elsai..." I sighed, "That was uncalled for. He is a friend now, after all."  
"I don't like the way he looks at you. You're a queen. You deserve more respect."  
"I thought you said that you didn't like the way he talks to me?"  
"I don't like that either!"  
"Elsai, are you...Jealous?" I asked in surprise.  
"W...What?! NO!" He exclaimed, his cheeks turning pink.  
I laughed lightly. " You shouldn't be. I would never hurt you like that. I love you, Elsai."  
"I love you too, Ingrid." He sighed, "I just don't trust him."  
"I understand, but right now, we need all of the help that we can get." I shifted Amora slightly, "After we deal with Aaron, how about we visit the palace on the North Mountain? Go see marshmallow, let Anna babysit Amora, take a little vacation. Just the two of us?"  
"That sounds nice." Elsai smiled, visibly relaxing at the thought.  
"Mm hmm." I nodded as my husband walked back over, "No living person around for miles."  
He made a cradle of ice next to the bed and took Amora, laying her in it before he laid down next to me and nuzzled my neck affectionately." It's a good thing too. Once you're stronger O plan on making you scream my name."  
"E...Elsai..."I shuddered in delight.  
"I don't like sharing what's mine, Ingrid..." He kissed my collar bone, "And your 'friend' has put me in a very. Greedy. Mood."  
I whimpered lightly and turned to him, "I'm yours."  
"That's right. _All_ mine." He kissed my nose and got up, picking up Amora and giving her back to me. "Now get some rest. Anna is going to be very excited to see you again."  
He winked at me and left quietly. It reminded me of when we first met, after he'd taken his first step to embracing his magic.  
"Lord... I need to get kidnapped more often..." I whispered shakily and looked down at my now sleeping daughter, "Amora...When you decide to fall in love and get married...Marry someone who treats you as wonderfully as your daddy treats me."  
A/N: Ah...Jealous Elsai...Never fails to give our little heroine chills. No pun intended. ONCE AGAIN, I remind you that I DO NOT write smut. May reference it, won't write it.


	16. Home Again

For the next few nights after, I had a terrible nightmare. No matter what Elsai told me, I couldn't get what Aaron had said out of my head. My dream always began as a memory that I would rather forget, but was slowly altered as it progressed.  
*DREAM*  
A seven year old me sat on my father's throne, glaring down at a group of men before me. My ice was slowly creeping up the walls and forming stalagmites and stalactites as my emotion got further and further out of control. The men were obviously wary of my power as they should of been.  
"Please...Princess Ingrid, " The man at the front of the group said pleadingly, his breath visible in the freezing air.  
"That's QUEEN Ingrid." I corrected him coldly.  
"Queen Ingrid," Another said with an exasperated sigh, "Please attempt understand, Arram needs a ruler who is old enough to take care of it."  
"I AM OLD ENOUGH!"I shouted at them, "MY FAMILY HAS RULED ARRAM FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS!IT'S IN MY BLOOD! IT'S MY BIRTHRIGHT! AND NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE IT AWAY, END MY FAMILY'S DYNASTY, AND REPLACE ME WITH SOME...NOUVEAU RICHE LORD!" I said the last words in pure disgust.  
"Queen Ingrid, the people of Arram need and want someone who knows what to do." Said lord spoke up,"You simply don't have the..."  
"The what?!" I demanded, standing up,"The experience?! I've been training to be Queen for my whole life!"  
A snow storm began to swirl as I got more and more angry. The men looked at me with nervous eyes and in that instant I understood. Their concerns had nothing to do with my age...  
"Oh!" I growled," It has nothing to do with 'experience'! You don't like my powers! You fear me!"  
Angry tears rolled down my cheeks freezing into dark ice due to my rage. The storm worsened and the ice had grown enough to create columns around the room.  
"I didn't mean to hurt them! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! It's not my fault I'm different so just give it up! I'm not giving up my daddy's throne! And if anyone here has no 'experience' ruling Arram, it's him!" I pointed at the lord in anger.  
To everyone's horror, my magic shot out of my finger tip toward the man, hitting him in the heart. He sank to his knees, groaning in was where my dreams and memories always turned into nightmares. I raced down the steps of the throne to check on the man. By the time I got to him, the man had frozen solid.  
"O...Oh...my God!" I stammered" I'm sorry!"  
I knelt beside him to take a look at the man's face, but it wasn't the face of the lord I saw. It was my father's, frozen in fear. In horror. A look that was almost never seen on him and seemed unnatural.  
"D...Daddy?"  
"You see, Ingrid?" The men above me asked in unison,"You are monster. You're no better than I am."  
I looked up to see that each of the other men had the face of my uncle. They taunted and jeered at me, kicking at me and laughing. Calling me "Monster", "Witch", "Snow Queen," and so many more, beating me relentlessly. Shattering my father's frozen body.  
I woke up with a shout. I heard Amora crying for me. I'd probably woken her up because of my nightmare. I stood silently from the bed and walked over to he ice cradle hat Elsai had made for her.  
"Amora..."I whispered to her,"It's alright, my little snowflake, I'm here."  
Her tears topped when she saw me and she gazed up at me with those big blue eyes. If Aaron got back to the castle, he'd take her from me...feed her to the dogs like he'd threatened. He undoubtedly knew I was gone by now and he wouldn't be happy.  
"Don't worry, my little one." I cooed, "I'll protect you."  
I yawned, closing my eyes for a moment. When I looked back down, it was the Duke curled up in the crib instead of Amora. I gasped in outrage and surprise. He was in a bonnet and a onesie. It actually would have been funny if not for what he said next.  
"You're a disgraceful bitch, Mommy." He chortled in a baby voice and began violently thrashing around, spasming, and attempting to eat himself.  
It was a horrible sight that made me feel sick to my stomach. I backed away from the crib, trying to forget what I'd seen. I shut my eyes and buried my face in my hands.  
"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real..." I muttered.  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and a husky voice breathed into my ear, "What's not real, my Queen?"  
I turned around in surprise. Neither the voice nor the arms were Elsai's. I looked up to see Hans' smirking face.  
"Hans?" I asked in confusion taking in his appearance. He was wearing something similar to what he had been when I'd first met him, but now, Elsai's crown was on his head, "Why are you wearing Elsai's crown?"  
"'Elsai's crown'? My dear, you mean MY crown. Don't you remember? King Elsai was put to death months ago after he froze Princess Anna's heart. And you agreed to be MY queen after I brough you back from the mountain." He chuckled darkly and pulled me against his chest," My own little wife."  
He leaned in to kiss me but I slapped him in anger, "I am not your wife and I am most certainly not your queen! I'm married to Elsai! How dare you touch me like that!?"  
He rubbed his jaw but otherwise seemed unfazed, "You weren't complaining when we made our little heir." He reached down and touched my stomach.  
I looked down to find my self with a pregnant belly once again. "W...Wha...?!"  
"You were so pure back then...so innocent...like freshly fallen snow."He moaned, leaned down, and licked my neck, making me shudder in disgust.  
"Get AWAY from me!" I retched myself away from him.  
I ran out on the room to find myself on the other side of the fjord from the castle. I had to find someone I could trust. I began running up the North Mountain toward the frozen lake. on the way there, a foul smell reached my nose. Unfortunately for me, the closer to the lake I got, the stronger the smell seemed to get. I eventually came upon a bloody mess in the snow. Wolf tracks were everywhere so I could only assume they'd taken down some poor animal. As I looked at the carcass, I noticed something in the snow that wasn't bode, blood, nor flesh. It was a harness. Sven's harness.  
"Oh God...Kristoff!" I yelled in desperation, "Sven!"  
I continued on toward the lake. There hadn't been clothing near the carcass, so there was still hope that Kristoff got away. When I made it to the lake, the ice seemed solid enough to walk on. I spotted Kristoff's sled near the middle of the lake and quickly used my magic to skate toward it.  
"Kristoff?" I looked around where he'd been working and found a hole in the ice. I looked around, but my fears were confirmed.  
A little ways away from the hole was a dark shape floating under the ice. I went back to the sled and grabbed a pick axe, hurrying to chip away at the ice. When I finally broke through, Kristoff's body floated to the surface, blue, and cold, the water on him freezing in the mountain air. I dropped the axe and skated off of the lake. I wandered for a while, the forest a labyrinth of trees and snow.  
Soon I came up to a little cabin with a sign hanging above the door. Wandering oaken's Trading post...And sauna. Opening the door, I found no one inside. the shelves where bare, but steam creeped out from under the door of the sauna. Hoping to find help, I walked over warily and opened it. There was no one. Just a puddle of water, some sticks, charcoal, and a carrot on the floor.  
"O...Olaf..." I whimpered.  
I sank to my knees next to the puddle and hugged myself tightly. The heat from the sauna was making it hard to breath. Shutting my eyes and coughing, I struggled to get oxygen in my lungs. I opened my eyes again to find myself in the Courtyard of the castle in Arram. A huge crowd of people was gathered. I tried to move but found my hands bound.  
"Ingrid of Arram, for your crimes against this noble country, it is with a heavy heart that I decree you are to be burned at the stake. May your evil witchcraft die with you." I turned to see Aaron smirking at me, the crown of my father and my father's father was on his head. Heavy heart my ass.  
"Long live King Aaron!" The crowd shouted in response, much to my horror.  
Aaron himself came up to me, torch in hand. Whispering so only I could hear, "And so ends the reign of monster. "and with that he dropped the torch, lighting the straw and wood around my feet.  
*END OF DREAM*  
My dream had me thinking. I couldn't loose my family like that. And so I began plotting. Planning a way to keep them safe.


	17. the burial

A/N: Enjoy!BTW I checked to see what Anna and Elsa's parents names were, so this name is actually accurate.  
Ingrid's outfit: /ingrid_funeral/set?id=184505272  
I stood in the royal cemetery, Amora in my arms, watching as a small coffin was lowered into the ground by Elsai, Kristoff, and Hans. On its hard wooden surface was a golden plaque that matched the tombstone that would soon mark the spot. It read: "Prince Agnarr of Arram and Arendale, 46 seconds old, Son, Brother, Nephew, Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, thy angels watch me through the night, And keep me safe till morning's light."  
Anna stood beside me, resting her head on my shoulder as if trying to comfort me. My pain was clear in my appearance. The ice that made up my gown was almost pitch black and my jewelry was melting, only to freeze again I the cold. My hair was uncombed and left down and my eyes held a deep sorrow.  
I allowed one, solitary tear to run down my face, freezing. It hit Amora on the nose and she blinked up at me in confusion. My tears were heavy enough to be felt, but light enough not to hurt. Like when a snowflake lands on your nose. You know its there, but you can barely feel it.  
I looked down at her sadly as her brother was put in his final resting place. I wished it hadn't come to this. I'd had a healthy pregnancy...It had only started to go wrong after Aaron captured me. He would pay for my baby's death. I'd make sure of that. This meant war...  
I gently handed Amora to Anna and left the cemetery. I could feel the others watching me in confusion, worry, pity...but I didn't care. By the time that I felt like I was far enough away, I'd ended up in my mother's garden. The place brought back memories of her, but I had other things to worry about. Snapping, I summoned several of my ice guards.  
"I want you to carry a message to all of the main cities and towns in Arram. Tell the leaders to send all able bodied men who are willing to fight for me here. Aaron has killed my son and I see that as an ultimatum. We are at war. Now go!" I ordered, using my magic to break each guard into thin shard of ice and snow to be carried away by the wind to their destinations. One guard, however, I left in tact.  
"And what is your will for me, Your Majesty?" He asked bowing.  
"I want you to take the same message to Lord Pierre Bellamy. Let him know that any help he can provide will be appreciated."  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
I broke up the guard and watched as he was blown away.


	18. Nightmares

For the next few nights after, I had a terrible nightmare. No matter what Elsai told me, I couldn't get what Aaron had said out of my head. My dream always began as a memory that I would rather forget, but was slowly altered as it progressed.  
*DREAM*  
A seven year old me sat on my father's throne, glaring down at a group of men before me. My ice was slowly creeping up the walls and forming stalagmites and stalactites as my emotion got further and further out of control. The men were obviously wary of my power as they should of been.  
"Please...Princess Ingrid, " The man at the front of the group said pleadingly, his breath visible in the freezing air.  
"That's QUEEN Ingrid." I corrected him coldly.  
"Queen Ingrid," Another said with an exasperated sigh, "Please attempt understand, Arram needs a ruler who is old enough to take care of it."  
"I AM OLD ENOUGH!"I shouted at them, "MY FAMILY HAS RULED ARRAM FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS!IT'S IN MY BLOOD! IT'S MY BIRTHRIGHT! AND NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE IT AWAY, END MY FAMILY'S DYNASTY, AND REPLACE ME WITH SOME...NOUVEAU RICHE LORD!" I said the last words in pure disgust.  
"Queen Ingrid, the people of Arram need and want someone who knows what to do." Said lord spoke up,"You simply don't have the..."  
"The what?!" I demanded, standing up,"The experience?! I've been training to be Queen for my whole life!"  
A snow storm began to swirl as I got more and more angry. The men looked at me with nervous eyes and in that instant I understood. Their concerns had nothing to do with my age...  
"Oh!" I growled," It has nothing to do with 'experience'! You don't like my powers! You fear me!"  
Angry tears rolled down my cheeks freezing into dark ice due to my rage. The storm worsened and the ice had grown enough to create columns around the room.  
"I didn't mean to hurt them! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! It's not my fault I'm different so just give it up! I'm not giving up my daddy's throne! And if anyone here has no 'experience' ruling Arram, it's him!" I pointed at the lord in anger.  
To everyone's horror, my magic shot out of my finger tip toward the man, hitting him in the heart. He sank to his knees, groaning in was where my dreams and memories always turned into nightmares. I raced down the steps of the throne to check on the man. By the time I got to him, the man had frozen solid.  
"O...Oh...my God!" I stammered" I'm sorry!"  
I knelt beside him to take a look at the man's face, but it wasn't the face of the lord I saw. It was my father's, frozen in fear. In horror. A look that was almost never seen on him and seemed unnatural.  
"D...Daddy?"  
"You see, Ingrid?" The men above me asked in unison,"You are monster. You're no better than I am."  
I looked up to see that each of the other men had the face of my uncle. They taunted and jeered at me, kicking at me and laughing. Calling me "Monster", "Witch", "Snow Queen," and so many more, beating me relentlessly. Shattering my father's frozen body.  
I woke up with a shout. I heard Amora crying for me. I'd probably woken her up because of my nightmare. I stood silently from the bed and walked over to he ice cradle hat Elsai had made for her.  
"Amora..."I whispered to her,"It's alright, my little snowflake, I'm here."  
Her tears topped when she saw me and she gazed up at me with those big blue eyes. If Aaron got back to the castle, he'd take her from me...feed her to the dogs like he'd threatened. He undoubtedly knew I was gone by now and he wouldn't be happy.  
"Don't worry, my little one." I cooed, "I'll protect you."  
I yawned, closing my eyes for a moment. When I looked back down, it was the Duke curled up in the crib instead of Amora. I gasped in outrage and surprise. He was in a bonnet and a onesie. It actually would have been funny if not for what he said next.  
"You're a disgraceful bitch, Mommy." He chortled in a baby voice and began violently thrashing around, spasming, and attempting to eat himself.  
It was a horrible sight that made me feel sick to my stomach. I backed away from the crib, trying to forget what I'd seen. I shut my eyes and buried my face in my hands.  
"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real..." I muttered.  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and a husky voice breathed into my ear, "What's not real, my Queen?"  
I turned around in surprise. Neither the voice nor the arms were Elsai's. I looked up to see Hans' smirking face.  
"Hans?" I asked in confusion taking in his appearance. He was wearing something similar to what he had been when I'd first met him, but now, Elsai's crown was on his head, "Why are you wearing Elsai's crown?"  
"'Elsai's crown'? My dear, you mean MY crown. Don't you remember? King Elsai was put to death months ago after he froze Princess Anna's heart. And you agreed to be MY queen after I brough you back from the mountain." He chuckled darkly and pulled me against his chest," My own little wife."  
He leaned in to kiss me but I slapped him in anger, "I am not your wife and I am most certainly not your queen! I'm married to Elsai! How dare you touch me like that!?"  
He rubbed his jaw but otherwise seemed unfazed, "You weren't complaining when we made our little heir." He reached down and touched my stomach.  
I looked down to find my self with a pregnant belly once again. "W...Wha...?!"  
"You were so pure back then...so innocent...like freshly fallen snow."He moaned, leaned down, and licked my neck, making me shudder in disgust.  
"Get AWAY from me!" I retched myself away from him.  
I ran out on the room to find myself on the other side of the fjord from the castle. I had to find someone I could trust. I began running up the North Mountain toward the frozen lake. on the way there, a foul smell reached my nose. Unfortunately for me, the closer to the lake I got, the stronger the smell seemed to get. I eventually came upon a bloody mess in the snow. Wolf tracks were everywhere so I could only assume they'd taken down some poor animal. As I looked at the carcass, I noticed something in the snow that wasn't bode, blood, nor flesh. It was a harness. Sven's harness.  
"Oh God...Kristoff!" I yelled in desperation, "Sven!"  
I continued on toward the lake. There hadn't been clothing near the carcass, so there was still hope that Kristoff got away. When I made it to the lake, the ice seemed solid enough to walk on. I spotted Kristoff's sled near the middle of the lake and quickly used my magic to skate toward it.  
"Kristoff?" I looked around where he'd been working and found a hole in the ice. I looked around, but my fears were confirmed.  
A little ways away from the hole was a dark shape floating under the ice. I went back to the sled and grabbed a pick axe, hurrying to chip away at the ice. When I finally broke through, Kristoff's body floated to the surface, blue, and cold, the water on him freezing in the mountain air. I dropped the axe and skated off of the lake. I wandered for a while, the forest a labyrinth of trees and snow.  
Soon I came up to a little cabin with a sign hanging above the door. Wandering oaken's Trading post...And sauna. Opening the door, I found no one inside. the shelves where bare, but steam creeped out from under the door of the sauna. Hoping to find help, I walked over warily and opened it. There was no one. Just a puddle of water, some sticks, charcoal, and a carrot on the floor.  
"O...Olaf..." I whimpered.  
I sank to my knees next to the puddle and hugged myself tightly. The heat from the sauna was making it hard to breath. Shutting my eyes and coughing, I struggled to get oxygen in my lungs. I opened my eyes again to find myself in the Courtyard of the castle in Arram. A huge crowd of people was gathered. I tried to move but found my hands bound.  
"Ingrid of Arram, for your crimes against this noble country, it is with a heavy heart that I decree you are to be burned at the stake. May your evil witchcraft die with you." I turned to see Aaron smirking at me, the crown of my father and my father's father was on his head. Heavy heart my ass.  
"Long live King Aaron!" The crowd shouted in response, much to my horror.  
Aaron himself came up to me, torch in hand. Whispering so only I could hear, "And so ends the reign of monster. "and with that he dropped the torch, lighting the straw and wood around my feet.  
*END OF DREAM*  
My dream had me thinking. I couldn't loose my family like that. And so I began plotting. Planning a way to keep them safe.


	19. Anna's confession

/ingrid_annas_confession/set?id=199755920  
Elsai and I were in a large sitting room in the palace. He was holding Amora and charming her with his magic by making snowflakes float above her. Our little girl was chortling with glee, her eyes in wonder. I hadn't told anyone about my dreams, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to do anything about them. I was working on making new snow creature for the war. Magic was the main advantage we had and I was determined not to waste it.  
"How's it coming?" Elsai asked, not taking his adoring gaze off of Amora.  
"Well, I want something subtle...something loyal...but dangerous..."I sighed, making the shapes of different creatures in my hand, trying to decide.  
"You'll figure something out. You always do."  
"Hmm." I smiled. "Thank you, my love...I'm trying to make them smarter this time too. Let's face it, Olaf isn't exactly a battle ready snow man. The only difference between him and our guards is that they were created for a different purpose."  
"Our?" Elsai looked at me with a small smirk.  
"Yes, 'Our'". I stood up and walked over to the couch where Elsai and Amora were. Sitting down next to him, I used my free hand to make little dancers of snow dance among Elsai's snowflakes. " I've been thinking, after this is all over, I want you to be proclaimed King of Arram."  
"Really, now?" He asked tucking my hair behind my ear."When did you have time to think about this?"  
"I had nothing but time in my cell..."  
Elsai kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I shouldn't have asked."  
"It's alright. It's in the past." I sighed. And it was. My nose had been popped back into place, my brusies were fading and my wounds were closed and scarring."But I swear Elsai...I will never be caged like an animal again."  
"And I will never let you be taken away again." He told me seriously.  
"I love you." I smiled.  
"I love you more."  
We began to lean in for a kiss, but were interrupted by a knocking at the door.  
"Lord...Memories..."  
"No kidding." he rolled his eyes. "Enter."  
Anna opened it and she and Kristoff stepped in awkwardly. She was chewing her lip and plying with the tips of her fingers. Kristoff was looking at the ground and rocking back and forth.  
"We..uh...have something to tell you..." Anna looked from Elsai to me and back again.  
"What is it?" I asked and paused. "Please tell me you haven't killed Hans already. The last thing we need right now is to go to war with the Southern Isles."  
"No. Nothing like that." Kristoff said, but still wouldn't look at us.  
"You see...while you were away...Kristoff proposed..."  
I squealed in delight and shot up, "FINALLY! It took you long enough! I've been waiting for months!"  
"You knew?" Elsai asked in surprise.  
"She found the ring..." Kristoff muttered.  
"Well...This time I approve. You have my blessing. " Elsai smiled, "Despite being a little unorthodox, Kristoff would never betray our trust."  
"Congratulations you two!"  
"That's what we're trying to tell you." Anna winced. "It happened when you too were gone and...I got so happy...we went a little far..."  
"How far?" Elsai demanded.  
Anna just shut her eyes tightly and bowed her head. "All of the way..."  
My eyes widened, "Kristoff...you deflowered my sister-in-law...?"  
He nodded in shame. My face lost the little color it had I dropped my snow animal on the floor in surprise allowing it to grow and finish taking shape. Elsai's face went blank and he stood up silently.  
"E...Elsai?" Anna asked nervously.  
He gently handed Amora to me and turned to Kristoff who was now watching his every move.  
"Run." Elsai said. It wasn't loud nor was it full of emotion, but it was enough to send Kristoff bolting out of the room at top speed with Elsai close behind.  
My creature had taken full form before us and it was truly a masterpiece. A large wolf, that sat at my feet loyally.


	20. Prepare for war

/ingrid_prepare_for_war/set?id=182277641

When the men I'd sent for finally arrived, I was surprised at their numbers. They'd set up camp outside of the village and I tried to keep my emotions in check so they wouldn't freeze to death. It seemed like more people liked me than I'd originally thought...or at least liked me more than Aaron. Between my people, Pierre's reinforcements, the ice guards, the few men Hans could provide, and Marshmallow, we had well over 4,000. Some women had also made the journey to help around the cam as cooks, nurses, and moral boosters. I just hoped it would be enough.  
I walked through the camp, the hem of my silver gown brushing the snow covered ground, Elsai and Kristoff, who had a black eye curtesy of my husband, at my side. Anna was back at the castle, trying to teach some of the maids how to take care of Amora. The men parted as we walked passed by, some nodding in acknowledgement, others bowing in respect. They all had a job to do. Sharpening weapons, polishing armor, tending horses...No one was slacking off.  
We got to the main tent in the middle of the camp. Inside were my "Generals". Pierre had brought two considering he was a diplomat, not a soldier. I'd been surprised that he'd come himself, but I was thankful. he was mainly here to help negotiate afterwards. Hans was with them as well as a bounty hunter from one of Arram's bigger cities. Then there was Elsai, Kristoff, and myself. They were looking at a map of Arram when we arrived.  
"Ah, la belle reign."Pierre greeted me with a smile, "It is good to see you again."  
"Yes." I smirked, "I just wish it was under different circumstances."  
"So...Prince Hans..." Elsai put his hand on my shoulder, "Where do you think Aaron will be coming from?"  
"It's hard to say. With the rocky southern coast line, they'd have to come from the east or west por risk getting stuck in the ice to the north.."  
"But there's also no guarantee that they 'aven't left already. They could be closin' in on us as we speak and we wouldn't know." The bounty hunter piped in. "This is a very mountainous country. Lots of caves an' crevasses to hide in. You didn't really think that Haus Des Teufels was dug out?"  
"He's right. It was a labyrinth of caverns and tunnels that we mapped out and renovated. But he wouldn't risk going up into the mountains. It' treacherous, steep, and cold. Impossible it get an army through. He'd lose too many." I pointed to the mountains.  
"Not that he'd care if they died.."Kristoff muttered.  
"Even the most cold hearted men need soldiers to win a battle," One of Pierre's generals said. An older fellow, unlike his partner.  
"Very true, "Hans nodded. "Without help, Aaron wouldn't have anyone to back him up. He wouldn't last long alone."  
"He'd want to be somewhere familiar...Where the odds would be in his favor..." Elsai scanned the map.  
I thought silently for a moment. Before my father died, he'd tell me stories of when he and Aaron were little...Perhaps...?  
"My grandparents, Aaron, my aunt, and my father used to go to their chateau every spring...in this general area." I waved my hand over the middle of the map. "No one's been there in years. It would be a good base of operations when they get here. It's on a hill and surrounded by a forest."  
" They'd 'ave the high ground there." The bounty hunter sid.  
"We can't give them that advantage." I glared down at the map. "If we were to get there first, we'd be in an unfamiliar area but they couldn't use the chateau."  
"Are you willing to take that chance, Your Majesty?" the young general asked.  
"What choice do we have?" I looked at them seriously. "Prepare for war. We move out tomorrow."  
With that I left the tent, the men watching my exit. I slipped through the tents and soldiers until I came to the village. Creating a cloak of ice, I covered my head with the hood and moved through the village, stopping at the apothecary's. I opened the door, making a small bell above it chime. The apothecary came out from the back room and looked at me strangely.  
"An' 'ow can I 'elp such a lovely lady? Hmm?"  
I let the cloak melt away and his eyes widened. standing there with my hands clasped in front of me.  
"Why, Yer Majesty! What brings your to my 'umble shop?"  
I look a bag of coins from a small pocket in my gown and dropped it on the counter, the coins spilling out. "I need a 'favor'. No questions asked. And no one. Needs to know of my being here."  
The apothecary smirked and bowed unceremoniously. "Of course, Yer Majesty."


	21. Last Dinner

/ingrid_last_dinner/set?id=200922754  
I lead our dysfunctional little family and Hans to an older part of the castle. Plans had been made and my generals, Hans, and myself, would be leading the soldiers to the chateau to prepare for battle. Elsai and Kristoff thought that they were going too, but I wasn't about to let that happen.  
I took them to the old dining room. It was falling into disrepair, butt it was still useable. The flowers were dead, the table cloth and rug were frayed, the floor was splintering, and the wallpaper was pealing off of the walls.  
Kristoff whistled, "Wow... uh...Loe what you've done with the place..."  
I glared at him. "This place hasn't been used or cleaned for that matter, in sixteen years. What did you expect?"  
Olaf ran (Waddled) and jumped (Climbed) up into one of the old chairs, grabbing a few of the blossoms from the center piece.  
"They still have they're perfume!" He giggled and buried his face in them, causing them to break, "Oh...Um.."  
He swept the remains under the table cloth and sat down, looking a way from us.  
"What are we doing here anyway?" Anna asked rocking Amora.  
"It's a surprise." I sighed.  
"Ingrid..."  
"Elsai, there's a good chance I might not survive this war. Please, just trust me."  
He came over and hugged me tightly. I was engulfed by his intoxicating scent. Spear mint and pine. I took his hand and lead him to the end of the table. I sat down in the chair to he right making him look at me funny.  
"What?"  
"You're the Queen.. You should sit here." Elsai gestured to the head of the table."  
"And you're going to be the king of Arram if I come back or not."  
He sighed and sat down reluctantly. "Anna, come over here and sit down."  
She didn't move. She was staring at a fading painting on the wall of my father's family.  
"That girl..."Hans said walking over to the painting.  
"Looks like me."Anna muttered.  
Turning in my seat, I saw that they were looking at the little princess, "My Aunt Sarah. She was my father's half sister. The one Aaron killed."  
"So that's..." Kristoff pointed to a smiling man.  
"My father." I looked down. "To his left is Aaron, then my grandparents."  
Aaron was frowning in the picture, a contrast to the rest of the family.  
"Even back then he was bitter." Anna said and came over to sit on Elsai's left.  
Elsai made a highchair of ice and taking Amora from Anna, placed her in it.  
"He didn't like that his mother had an affair. That's what Sarah looks so different. He thought they were both disgraces to the family and Arram as a whole."  
Kristoff sat between Olaf and Anna and Hans sat next to me. I snapped my fingers with a fake smile, summoning a maid to bring us drinks. She stood silently at the door and I got up, walking over to her. With a heavy heart, I pulled a small crytal vile that I'd gotten from the apothecary out of my bust. Quickly opening it, I emptied it's continence into three of the five the tray from the maid, I handed out the goblets and raised mine.  
"May God grant us victory tomorrow."  
The others raised their glasses as well and drank. Instead of drinking mine, I set my glass down and looked at them apologetically.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Wha...oh..." Anna slowly lost consciousness, slumping over to lean on Kristoff who followed her example soon after.  
"Ingrid..."Elsai said, looking at me groggily, "What...have you...done...?"  
Hans shot up from the table in surprise as Elsai fell asleep. "What did you do?!"  
"What I had to."  
"You drugged them?!"  
"I had no choice. I can't le them get hurt. Now get Anna. Olaf, come with me."  
I picked up Amora and several guards who were waiting outside came in. " Get them. And follow."


	22. Betrayal

/ingrid_tough_decisions/set?id=201020386  
I'd brought them to the throne room and while they were still unconscious, made bars of ice in front of the windows and the door. They'd been out cold all night and were finally beginning to wake up. According to the apothecary, I wouldn't envy the headaches they'd have when they did. After they did and I said goodbye, I'd be heading off to the camp to help lead the men. I was in a long blue dress but I planned on changing before leaving. I already had my father's sword strapped to my hip.  
One by one they each woke up, moaning in hangover-like pain as they did so. Kristoff was the first to sit up and he in turn helped Anna and Elsai. I'd locked Olaf inside too, for safe keeping.  
"Ingrid...Where are we?" Elsai groaned when he woke up.  
"The throne room." I said , trying to keep a straight face. "Where you'll be staying for the next few hours."  
"But...The battle?!" Kristoff protested.  
"You're not going. None of you are. This is something that I need to do myself."  
"You can't be serious!" Anna exclaimed.  
"As the plague."  
"Ingrid, you could get hurt or killed! Please let us come with you!" Elsai pleaded and got up, walking over to the bars.  
"That's exactly why I can't do that. Amora needs at least one of her parents. She needs her father."  
"She also needs a mother." His eyes were pained and he gripped the bars tightly. I couldn't stand to see him like that and had too look away.  
I placed my fore finger and middle finger between my lips and let out a piercing whistle. Two of my wolves ran up to me and sat guard, watching my family closely. I used a great deal of my powers to make a orb of ice that glowed with my magic. I used up so much energy that I felt slightly lightheaded, but I did my best to keep it hidden. Walking up to the bars, I pressed my lips against his, putting the orb in his hands.  
"As long as this glows, you'll know I'm alive." I said as I pulled away from the bars and turned my back to them.  
"My sister-in-law is crazy..." I heard Anna mutter.  
"You've got that right." Kristoff groaned.  
I looked over my shoulder at them and glared, "I left Amora with one of the maids and about seven guards. I'll see you if I return. The guards have strict instructions not to get you out unless they are informed of my death or if Aaron is at the gates, so don't try anything stupid."  
"Good luck!" Olaf smiled brightly, waving.  
I Rolled my eyes and walked away trying to ignore Elsai's calls for me to come back. I passed Hans in the court yard on the way to the stables. He'd been fitted with Arramian armor and given An Arramian horse. It was a good thing too. All of Arram's metals came from it's mountains and it was all very strong, and Arram's breed of horses were breed for times of war, strong, unfazable, and aggressive. I walked right past him, barely sparing him a glance.  
"They didn't take it well did they?"  
I paused for a moment at the question but didn't answer. The men had been divided into five battalions and each of my generals and myself would be leading our own toward the chateau, surrounding it. It would take about an hour to get to the chateau. Even though it wasn't far,I would need transportation, which was why I was heading to the stables.  
I passed by all of the horses, most of which that had belonged to my mother, who had loved riding in her spare time. Unlike most of Arram's horses, these had been imported and had a very mild temperament. Not at all suitable for war. I walked up to North's door and unlocked it. Pushing it open, I smiled into the darkness, to big eyes looking back at me.


	23. entering the frey

The Culture of Arram  
ingrids_battle_o...

I lead my battalion of soldiers into the forest where the chateau was. I was riding on my beautiful polar bear, North and looking as far as I could into the trees. I was wearing a white breastplate, some gray leather boots, and a rather short ice skirt. I had to be able to move with ease and dresses weren't going to cut it. I also had some silver arm guards, the shield from my family's crest, and my father's sword. Part of me felt guilty for leaving my family behind when they so desperately wanted to help me, but the other part of me was relieved that they were safe and it would give Elsai and Kristoff some time to work things out.  
The cold forest was eerily quiet. Not even the birds were singing. The normal men in my battalion seemed to be getting uneasy but we had to keep going. I was gripping the leather straps of North's harness tightly like it was a life line. We eventually came to a small clearing and to my surprise and anger, we'd lost the race to the chateau. Spread out before us, blocking our path was an army.  
Unlike the silver like armor of my men, my uncle's soldiers were wearing all black, the only slash of color the red banners that they were carrying with them. The image on the banners upset me a little, but I suppose that was the point. It was the bird that was on my family's crest, limp and dead, hanging by its neck from the mouth of a lion. Like I was, Aaron was leading his men into battle. The two armies just waited in silence for a moment, no one daring to break the stillness in the air and bring forth the inevitable. No one except my uncle anyway.  
He unsheathed his sword and let out a war cry, and all Hell broke loose. One of my men sounded a horn letting the other battalions know where we were and both sides ran toward each other. I cut down anyone that got too close to me and North. I found that it was easier if I just didn't think about the effects of what I was doing. Eventually, I came upon a bigger man who was just too strong for me. He managed to land a heavy blow to my side before North stood on her hind legs and used her giant paws to kill him. I couldn't take the pain of riding her so I would have to continue the battle on foot.  
(Elsai's P.O.V HA! I bet you weren't expecting that!)  
I was pacing the throne room holding the orb that Ingrid had given me tightly. I didn't like just waiting around for her to get back. The room was silent other than the sound of my shoes on the stone floor and the wolves growling any time one of us got too close to the exit.  
"Will you stop that?" Kristoff grumbled. " You're gonna make a trench in the floor."  
I stopped momentarily and my eye twitched in annoyance. Reeling back, I threw an ice shard at his head, hitting the wall he was leaning up against. He jumped off the wall in surprise and glared at me. We'd been at odds since I'd given him the black eye and right now I was too worried about Ingrid to deal with his nonsense.  
"What was that for?!" He demanded, storming over to me.  
"I have to let out my frustration somehow. Now why don't you be a good little urchin and get ready for more target practice? Hm?" I sneered.  
"At least I can keep the woman I love out of trouble."  
"Kept her out of trouble?! Nothing you've done has protected Anna in any way! You're nothing but a means of transportation!"  
"That's enough you two…Ingrid wouldn't want us to be turning on each other like this." Anna stepped between us.  
"Why are you talking about her like she's dead? What's wrong with you!?"  
Anna flinched at my words but didn't say anything. She looked down and pointed at the orb. To my horror, it's soft blue glow was flickering. She was alive…but she wasn't ok… My chest had been aching with worry before but now it was pained in fear. I could lose her…the woman I loved. My wife. The mother of my child…My best friend…All because she'd been too stubborn to let me help her.  
"Ingrid…No…" I breathed.  
"We've got to get out of here." Kristoff took a few steps back.  
"How? The wolves, the guards…Ingrid practically made this place escape proof." I sighed holding the orb tighter.  
"Didn't she say the same thing about the prison? Aaron got out and he didn't even have magic." Olaf waddled up to us.  
"He's right. Elsai, use your magic." Anna lit up in hope, "Ingrid's been teaching you hasn't she?"  
"Well, yes but…"  
"But nothing. Ingrid needs you. She could be dying right now and Lord knows she'll keep fighting, hurt or not." Kristoff crossed his arms.  
I nodded in determination and handed the orb to Anna. Focusing on the bars, I raised my hands and let my magic flow. I created a boulder sized chunk of ice and sent it flying in the direction of the doors. With a loud crash the bars were no longer an obstacle. The wolves jumped over the broken ice and stalked toward us, snarling. I raised my hands at them but I hesitated. Ingrid had a deep connection with every living thing she'd ever made with her magic. These wolves were probably no different.  
I didn't want to hurt them, but I had to get to her. Just before I used my magic, Anna put her hand on my arm, stopping me. Not taking her eyes off of the wolves, she knelt down next to Olaf.  
"Olaf…Give me your arm…" She whispered.  
When he didn't move fast enough for her liking, she pulled out his arm herself. Standing she waved the stick back and forth a few times before throwing it to the far side of the room. It caught the wolves' attention and they forgot about us and ran after it. Anna ran toward the door and crawled over the ice to freedom. Kristoff and I followed her example and left while the wolves were trying to get the stick from the other. I knew we wouldn't have to worry about Olaf. All of Ingrid's creatures were linked together by her magic and they all seemed to know it.  
We made I down to the first floor before we were spotted. A maid who was carrying a bucket of soapy water saw us. When she did she gasped and dropped the bucket, making the water spill everywhere. Before we could move, we were surrounded by guards. Even if they didn't hurt us, (Ingrid would never allow it) they definitely outnumbered us.  
"Her Majesty has ordered that you are not to leave the throne room." They said in unison.  
"We saw some of Aaron's men in the hall way. Just thought you should know, so we came to tell you." Kristoff shrugged and crossed his arms. "Well? The queen ordered you to protect us. Go handle it!"  
The guards moved around us and charged off in the direction of the throne room.  
"You're getting better at lying." I arched an eyebrow.  
"Didn't want another 'crate inspection' incident." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
We went out into the courtyard, careful to avoid slipping in the water. The plan was to use the horses in the stable (And Sven, if Kristoff had his way) to get to Ingrid. But of course, she had a failsafe in place. A huge block of ice blocked the stable doors. The windows were too small to try to squeeze through and even if we did, there would be no possible way to get a horse (or reindeer) out.  
"Well, Elsai, you're up." Anna nudged me toward the block.  
"I can't. It's weird, I can't thaw Ingrid's ice and she can't thaw mine."  
"She seemed to do a _great_ job of it last summer…" Kristoff muttered.  
"Um…" Anna thought for a moment and snapped her fingers. "She can make animals and stuff. Could you do that?"  
"I can try…If not we could see if we could find one in the village."  
I closed my eyes and pictured using my powers to make a pair of horses. Opening them slowly when I felt a strange buzz in the air, I saw two horses, just as I had pictured. In awe, I walked closer to them, the buzz intensifying the closer I got. This must have been the life magic Ingrid told me she felt whenever she was around Olaf or her guards. The closest I'd ever come to something like this was when I had a cold last summer.  
"Uh…Why are there only two?" Anna demanded.  
I sighed and got up on one of the horses, "Because you're staying here."  
"Oh no! No no no no no no!" Anna protested, "I am NOT getting left behind again."  
With that she swung herself up onto the other horse and held on to a pair of icy reins. Maybe she had been spending a little too much time with Ingrid… Kristoff didn't even bother arguing with her and got on behind her. I rolled my eyes. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Please…" I whispered in the horse's ear, "Take us to Ingrid quickly."

By the time we reached the area near the chateau it would be a war zone.


	24. family disputes

Ingrid's POV  
After what seemed like forever on the battle field, I realized I'd lost sight of Aaron. I growled in annoyance and fought my way to the other side of the clearing. Sheathing my sword, I sprinted through the pine forest, toward the chateau. Aaron didn't care about his own family, so I knew there was no way he'd care about the men fighting for him. The chateau was run down, nearly in ruins, but it was a good hiding place, one where Aaron knew he could level the playing field. I shuddered as I passed through the stone archway that lead to the entrance.  
The wooden door was worn and its rusty iron hinges creaked and groaned in protest as I pushed it open. The corridors inside were just as cold as it was outside, wind chilling the rooms by seeping through broken and cracked windows. A layer of dust coated everything and rats and spiders had long since claimed this forsaken place as their home. Still, I knew I was not alone here. Snowy foot prints lead in from the door, continuing on until the snow had been knocked off of his boots.

I unsheathed my sword and held my shield in front of my torso in defense. If Aaron decided to ambush me again, I wanted to be ready. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill me this time. And this time…only one of us would leave alive.

Anna's POV  
Elsai, looking determined to find Ingrid was about to ride straight into the battle.  
"No, Elsai. Don't even think about it. We'll never find her out here." I sighed.  
"We have to try!" He shot me a glare, and kicked his horse's flank.  
Kristoff reached over and seized its icy mane before it could take off, stopping it in its tracks and making it rear up.  
"Kristoff, Let. Go."  
"No, Anna's right. We need to be smart about this. Ingrid is a clever woman. A scorned and hurt one at that. She's not going to risk her life and time here. She'd go straight after Aaron."  
"Then where do you propose we start? They could be anywhere."  
"Somewhere they wouldn't be affected by the battle here. There's too much chaos." I bit my lip in thought.  
"No kidding." A voice came from nearby.  
"Hans! Have you seen Ingrid?" I asked. His armor was dented, dirty and covered in blood, but I'd never been happier to see him.  
"Not for a while now. Where ever she is, she left the bear."  
"Bear?" Elsai asked.  
"Yeah. Apparently she considers that thing a pet." Hans rolled his eyes. "But more importantly, what are you doing here?"  
"Ingrid's hurt. We came to find her." Elsai looked at him for the first time without scorn. All I could see in his was worry.  
"And we will. The plan was to get to the chateau right? That's where she would go."  
"Then we'll look there first." I shrugged, turning my horse toward the battle.

"Not that way! Are you crazy? You'd get yourself killed!" Hans swung himself up behind Elsai." Go around. But be careful. I don't know just how far out the battle has spread out.'"

Ingrid's POV  
I slowly made my way toward the great hall. I could hear the crackling of a fire and had followed the sound. Adrenaline pumped through my veins the closer I got, my heart beat getting faster. I moved to the entrance and slipped in quietly. All of the furniture had been pushed against the walls and dust floated in the air. Aaron stood, with this back to me facing the fire. His sword from the crest hung against his side and a shield with the same emblem as the banners etched into it was propped up against the mantle.  
I silently crept toward him, my sword feeling heavy in my hand. I wanted this to be over quickly and if that meant playing dirty…so be it. When I was within killing distance, he still hadn't turned to face me. I raised the sword, silently apologizing. I closed my eyes and brought it down only to have my wrist caught at the last moment. I opened my eyes to see Aaron sneering at me.  
"First rule of combat: never talk your eyes off of your opponent."  
"Forgive me if I'm not fond of killing family." I glared.  
He looked from me to the sword. "You've grown into a beautiful woman like Miranda…however…I have never see you look more like Landon than you do right now. And I will not lose to my brother's sword again."  
He ripped my sword from my grasp and threw it across the room. I raised my shield just in time for him to take a kick at my abdomen. I was protected from the blow but was sent sprawling back from the force. He unsheathed his sword and came at me again. Each blow against my shield sent me back farther until I was pressed against the wall. I used my powers to make a wall of ice to push him back toward the fireplace like Elsai and I had in the ice palace before being captured by Hans.  
"You cheated." He claimed, picking up his shield.  
"No I'm using my resources." I said before shooting more ice at his feet, keeping him held in place.  
I ran toward my sword, each sound of cracking encouraging me to go faster. I was almost there when I heard the sound of metal on stone and was knocked off of my feet, tripped up by Aaron's shield, one edge covered in ice from him using it to break free. I rolled to avoid injuring myself further to see him above me. He kicked my shield out of my grasp and flipped his sword, catching it again.  
"And now…For the beginning of a new era." He said, a sadistic grin on his face. "Say hello to my brother for me when you get to Hell."  
"NO!" a shout was heard and a small boot hit the side of Aaron's head, stunning him. "Guys! I found them!"  
We both turned to see Anna there breathing heavily, wearing only one boot, in the middle of the room. Elsai, Hans and Kristoff ran in, much to my dismay. This is exactly what I'd wanted to avoid. I looked up at Aaron to see a strange look on his face, his eyes not leaving Anna.  
"Sarah…" he whispered.  
As if I wasn't there at all, he seemed to have forgotten about me, stalking toward Anna with a crazed look in his eyes. Anna stood there like a frightened doe. Eyes wide, frozen. Aaron let at a yell and ran toward her, sword poised to kill.  
"ANNA!" I screamed, scrambling to get my sword to protect her, but Hans beat me to it. He blocked Aarons path. His sword wasn't as finely crafted as ours and it didn't do much but only to slow Aaron down.  
Aaron disarmed him quickly and hit Hans, disorienting him long enough to drive his blade through his torso. Anna screamed as Aaron retrieved his sword and Hans slumped to the floor, blood spilling out of his pierced armor and gurgling out of his mouth and onto the floor.  
"One less traitor in the world." Aaron scowled down at Hans and walked toward the fire place.  
I crawled toward Hans and looked down at his dying form. He was losing both consciousness and blood fast and there was no way we'd get him to help in time. In addition, to the sword wound, the indented metal of his chest plate that the sword had pierced was also cutting into his skin causing him more pain.  
"Hans…" I whispered, his green eyes looking up at me as Elsai ran up to us and Kristoff ran to comfort Anna who was a sobbing mess.  
"Ingrid…" He coughed, his skin looking ashen from blood loss, "I'm sorry…I failed."  
"Shh… No…you protected Anna." I reassured him, feeling Elsai's hand on my shoulder as he knelt beside me.  
Hans and Elsai exchanged a look that assured me that even though it was a little late, Elsai was thankful to have him here though he'd never admit it aloud. Hans looked back to me, reach up, gently grabbing a lock of my hair and rubbing it softly.  
"Ingrid…I'd hate to ask this of an angel…but k…kill that bastard."  
I nodded, tears pricking at my eyes. Hans let out a shaky breath and his eyes rolled to the back of his head closing. His hand fell from my hair, leaving the white stained with the red of his own blood. I tightened my hands into fists and looked away. Just when he was becoming a part of our little family…  
"Are you ok?" He pulled me to him, Hans's blood smearing on his shirt, though he ether didn't notice or didn't care at the moment.  
I nodded and stood, pulling away. "Kristoff…Get Anna out of here." I ordered, helping Elsai up.  
"But what about you guys?" He asked, picking up Anna who was sobbing and shivering uncontrollably.  
"This is a family matter. Take Anna and go home." My eyes flashed coldly when he hesitated, "NOW!"  
Kristoff flinched and carried Anna out of the room, stopping before leaving the doorway, "Good luck." And with that he took my sister-in-law away from the danger out our family dispute.  
"Elsai, my sword and shield." I said turning to him.  
He nodded, not saying a word. If the situation hadn't been so dire, I could have drowned in his cerulean eyes. He pressed his lips against mine in a chaste kiss and sprinted to the other side of the room where my weapons lay on the floor. I smiled softly at him, but then I heard a sizzling sound coming from behind me. I turned to catch a blade between my hands glowing red from being heated up I the fireplace.  
I grimaced, holding in a cry of pain as my palms burned, using my powers to cool the sword and my hands as much as I could. Steam raising up from the hot metal from my ice growing on the blade. I let out a shaky breath, glaring at my uncle. I willed the ice to grow faster in spite of the heat. It chilled the blade and shot down the sword to the hilt, making the metal of Aaron's gauntlets frost over. He dropped the sword in disgust and surprise.  
I formed an ice spike in my hand and, aiming for a gap in his armor, drove it through though his shoulder. The spike turned red and he growled in rage. Before he could do anything however I let go of the spike and slammed my shoulder into his chest plate, sending him back and the spike further into his shoulder.  
"That's for trying to hurt Anna. That's for Hans." I snarled punching him in the jaw. "And this…Is for me and the rest of _my_ family."  
With that I held out my hands, ice shards flying out of my fingertips, slicing the sides of his face and ears. I wasn't done with him. I raised a leg and kicked him back. Forming another spike, I held it up to his throat, a strong contrast to him holding his shoulder, his breathing ragged.  
"Please…" He shuddered, "Ingrid…. Sweet little Ingrid…"  
"Please? PLEASE!?" I repeated in rage. Now disarmed and wounded he wanted mercy?! "Why should I? What can you give me? What can you do for me?!"  
"Anything you ask…"  
I leaned in and sneered, "I want my baby back, you son of a bitch."  
I was about to take my revenge when my father's sword was thrust into his back, the blade protruding through his abdomen. Aaron's eyes were wide in horror, his mouth gapping open.  
"And this is for me. And your great nephew." Elsai whispered into his ear from behind, removing the sword. Aaron dropped to his knees shaking, and holding his would, looking up at my husband as if he were Death itself, "You wanted a monster? You got one. But it sure as Hell isn't my wife."  
Swinging the sword down, Elsai decapitated him, Aaron's head falling to the floor, his body following soon after. My eyes flickered from Aaron's corpse to Elsai. He was staring down at the body, unmoving. I stepped over Aaron and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my forehead against his shoulder. He dropped the bloody sword and held me close.  
"We need to get out of here." I sighed and he rubbed my back in comfort. He nodded and touched my cheek, softly.  
"I'm sorry about that…but he had no right to beg for mercy from you after all he's done."  
I chuckled softly, "I love you."  
"I love you too, Ingrid." He smiled.  
I leaned up and kissed him, before reaching down and picking up my father's sword. I sheathed it and walked over to Aaron's cooled now, and covered in ice. I picked it up, and then Elsai and I walked out of the chateau, hand in hand.


	25. Addressing the nation

Elsai and I walked together down a long corridor that led to a balcony overlooking the courtyard. A lavish blue gown with silver embroidery helped to hide bloody bandages and bruises. My hair was down to cover any injuries on my face that make up couldn't. Today was the day I spoke directly to my people instead of by guard or letter. ( ingrid_addressing_nation/set?id=195392255 ) People had traveled from various parts of the country (Many of them soldiers who had fought with me and their families).

"You're Majesties." A maid curtsied and held out a burlap sack attached to a rope. I told it from her, slightly disgusted. The rope felt oily and had an odor to match and a dark red liquid seeped from the cloth of the bag.

"Why are we doing this again?" Elsai asked, watching the bag warily.

I smiled weakly, leaning up to kiss his jaw. "The people want confirmation that we can protect them and will protect them, no matter what the personal sacrifice. Most Arramians are superstitious. This will mean that his soul will never move on."

"It just seems barbaric. And slightly disrespectful."

"Yes, because beheading someone is such a civilized show of respect." I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Different circumstances."

"Mhm. A different setting and audience perhaps, but the same man with the same sins tied to his name."

The guards at the doors nodded their heads to us in respect, opening the door for us and filling the hall with light from the outside. We walked forward, stopping before a huge iron peg that had been hammered into the railing of the balcony. I looked out over the crowd, and I saw the faces of past, current, and future generations of Arram. I wasn't the best Queen we'd ever had, but I was willing to do what I could for my people, and that put a form of understanding between us.

I rapped the end of the rope around the peg, making a tight knot, setting Aaron's head on the rail next to it. "Today, I am not speaking to you as your queen. I'm talking to you as a fellow Arramian. Another resident of our home. I see you. I see the generations who watched my grandparents and parents rule. I see the generation that watched me take their place when they died, God rest their souls… And I see the generation that will watch my daughter take my place when my husband and I are gone. We are all Arramian. And we have all fought to keep our land safe. We have all sacrificed. In the battle, some lost their lives, but far more lost brothers, sons, fathers, husbands, uncles, nephews, grandsons and friends. And as a fellow Arramian I feel your pain at these loses. And while those lost cannot be brought back, they will be remembered. And may the man who caused us this pain never find rest. Hell is too good for a man who cost so many of us so much."

I raised up the head and the crowd yelled and jeered. No at me this time…demanding that I give them what they wanted. So, I did. I dropped the head over the side and pulled a small match out of my dress pocket. Striking it against the rail, I let the small flickering flame rest against the rope until the oil set the entire rope and head along with it aflame. I stepped back and turned from the crowd. Elsai was right. It was barbaric. But it would sedate my people. I could smell the smoke from the fire and I could hear sickening cracks as things were thrown against the head to break the skull.

As the flame died out, I had no doubt that some of the bolder spectators would take it down and continue to damage it, likely disposing of it where my uncle's soul would never find it. But that was their business. I had quietly been praying for his soul since returning home. He had taken things too far. He had done things worthy of death. I hadn't lied when I had said Hell was too good for him. But he was still my blood. Still family. Even so, the more barbarous celebration was over. Now was the time for the upper class to have their compensation.

* * *

As can be expected anywhere, the nobility of Arram as well as that of the Southern Isles, Weasleton, Arendale and a few from France would be arriving to discuss political compensation but that would be dealt with later. For now, the first royal ball in years was being held in Arram. Some of Hans's brothers, Pierre, the generals, and most of the nobility of Arram were in attendance, though I expected not to speak with everyone.

Despite the party, I found myself distant from our guests. I spoke, but my words felt rehearsed. I danced with those who asked, but there was no life in my movements. As queen, I was expected to speak to people and be social, but all I wanted was to be alone. I wanted to curl up with my baby and rock her to sleep. I wanted to be back in Arendale, in the ice palace with Elsai and Marshmallow. I wanted to be anywhere where I could be just 'Ingrid' and not 'Your Majesty'.

As The night progressed and the guests began either to intoxicate themselves or retire, I slipped out into the gardens, away from the crowd and my title. I walked through the snow, the stars and moon illuminating the grounds. I made my way toward a stone fountain that had been frozen over and sat down. I pulled back my hair and took a minute just to enjoy the cold.

"Ingrid?"

I looked up to see Elsai walking up to me. I sighed and moved over for him to sit with me, "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Why would I want to be in there when my wife is out here in the cold?"

"Mmmmm." I hummed, an smile spreading across my face, "It's been a long day…"

"I know." He took my hand into his and kissed my palm. "But in the end, the people sided with you, we've got a beautiful baby girl, and I don't know about you, but I think that the worst part is over."

"You're right. We made it through."

"I always am." He smirked.

I scoffed and laughed. Elsai always had a way of making me feel better. He helped me up and held me close, keeping me warm as we strolled through the garden. I hoped that this would be how we would spend the rest of our lives. Together, leaning on the other for support and warmth, even in the darkest and coldest of times. I knew there would be bumps in the road. There would be fights and obstacles and the demands of the people we ruled. But with him…with our little girl…I finally had my happily ever after. And I wouldn't want things any other way


	26. Epilogue

ingrid's outfit: ingrid_epilogue/set?id=222607284

I smiled as I closed the small leather diary and set it with a matching one that was already full, setting my pen aside. I stretched and yawned. It was late and I had just finished writing down the story of how I met my husband and how I beat my Uncle. It had been nearly a score of years since I'd met Elsai. I was in my mid-forties now. Once smooth skin now had small crinkles. Both Elsai and I had streaks of gray through his blond and my white hair.

I smiled looking at the small painting of us on my desk. As we had gotten older, Elsai had grown out a beard, (slightly to my dismay, though he did look more regal) and I had begun to keep my hair up or braided. We weren't as young as we used to be but we still managed to keep the spark alive and rule two kingdoms. Through every issue, spat, and political crisis, we endured and that was what made our marriage strong. The fact that we could go through Hell and our love would only grow.

Anna and Kristoff had long since gotten married and had strapping twin boys, Bram and Ruben. A few years later they'd had a tiny daughter that they named Iduna after Elsai and Anna's mother. The boys were seventeen now and each had strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. Iduna had just turned fourteen. Though her hair was dark and her eyes were green, she had skin like porcelain and a single white streak like her mother once had. It made me theorize that perhaps the gift wasn't random after all.

Arendale and Arram had established trade and an alliance with the Southern Isles as compensation for my kidnapping and Hans's death. The Isles had also agreed to retract any trade agreements that they had made with Weasleton. Hans's brothers were all in agreement that it was best to cut off ties with the estranged little Duke (who lots diplomatic immunity when the King of Weasleton found out what happened), and his country.

I was pulled out of thought by a knock at the door. I looked up and removed my reading glasses, "Enter."

Amora opened the door, striding into my office. She had grown into a beautiful young lady. Elsai and I had been so proud when she had inherited the gift. Like us, once she had embraced it, she became free. She wasn't like most princess's. She was perfectly happy being her own person. She was strong willed and had a fierce heart to match. Though no matter how independent she became or how much she grew up, she was still our little snowflake.

"Mother, what are you doing up? It's nearly dawn." She sighed coming over to me.

"Just writing a story." I sighed and leaned back in my chair, glancing over Amora. She had snowflakes stuck in her hair, frost patterns coated the jewels on her sapphire tiara, and her shoes and the bottom of her teal dress was wet ( amora_grown_up/set?id=199756929 ) . "And where have _you_ been? Hmmm?"

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she tilted her head up defiantly. "Just practicing."

"This late? How diligent of you." I smirked, "What's he like?"

Amora gasped and gave me a strange look.

"You've been showing off for someone~" I smiled and stood up, turning out the light. I linked my arm with hers and we walked out into the hall. "So who is he?"

"Mother…" She muttered, "It's no one…"

"A mother always knows." I gave her a sideways glance when we reached my door. "And I can't wait to meet him. I'd wait telling your father if I were you though…"

Before she could say another word, I entered my room and closed the door. Careful not to wake Elsai, I glided over to the window just in time to see a tall, thin, male figure walking toward the woods. If the faint moonlight, I thought I caught a glimpse of silver hair but he was in the shadows and gone before I could be sure. I smiled softly. And so, a new adventure begins.


End file.
